This Is Us
by xNikkNaakks
Summary: "From the start to the end, we don't need to pretend that we're perfect all the time. Cause we know what we have through the good and the bad; it's a strength that you can't deny." They try taking on new lives without each other, but they can't seem to take their mind off of what used to be. Can Logan and Christina finally make their relationship work? *SEQUEL to So Beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Happy 2013, everyone! :) So uh, I lied. I tried waiting a few days before putting up the next part to the Logan & Christina journey. Buuut I just can't wait anymore. Lol. And I think its best I update as much as I can before school comes back around cause I won't be able to update in the same manner. **

**I'm gonna make the beginning of this story start off pretty intense and kind of just drop the drama like a bomb. So, I'm sorry if these next 3-4 chapters are a bit boring or lacking detail. And I'm sorry I didn't go much into Christina's life in New York from when she got there until now. She didn't have any contact with the BTR guys since she left, soooo I didn't know what else I could do.**

**WARNING: I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything in this story. I have tooooo much waiting for you guys to read! And I'm pretty excited. So bear with me! :)**

**ALSO, if you are just stumbling upon this story, it is recommended you read You Just Need Me & So Beautiful first so you understand what's going on.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**- Christina's POV -**_

Fall in New York is absolutely amazing. The weather is crisp and the leaves are all sorts of warm colors. _Warm colors were always my favorite. _I pet Mochi before I head out the door. It's sunny outside and I breathe in the air. _Fresh. Reviving. _The walk to the hospital isn't that far. And if it's anything that I learned about New York, it's that walking and taking public transportation is way easier than driving around. So, thank god Papa has my car right now back in LA. I dont think I could handle all that stress.

It's the beginning of November. Mama's birthday month. Winter weather should be approaching soon. This marks 6 months since I came to New York.

It also marks the 6 months I havent talked to any of the Big Time Rush boys. Not even Kendall. Not even Logan. And I guess I understand why - I kind of just left without any warning. I'm sure they're still upset I did what I did. _They just have to understand. _The last texts and calls I've received from the two where when I was getting off the plane and on my way to the new apartment. It broke my heart. Logan was crying, asking why I was doing what I was doing. And why I didn't tell him. He was begging me to come back. And not to leave. They both were.

_It was too little too late. _That's exactly why I turned my phone off cause I knew somehow, they'd find out. And I wouldn't be able to deal.

Whatever they're up to back home, I hope they're living a good life.

_But I really do miss them. And to be honest, these past 6 months have not been easy without them. _It kind of made me realize how much I loved them. How much I loved having them in my life, regardless of the situations. I've cried a few nights because it would be unbearable.

I've just gotten used to being without them. And I push it to the back of my head so I can focus on what I'm doing and why I'm here.

With all the great things New York has to offer, it'll never be like home.

"Hey Christina." My coworker, and probably closest friend here in New York, Andrew greeted me. I smiled, walking into the break room.

"Suuuup."

"Nothing really."

"Easy morning for you?" I asked getting my cup ready.

"Somewhat. The day just started though, so."

"True." I chuckled a bit.

"You sleep okay last night?" I've been spilling my feelings to Andrew these past months because it hasn't been easy coping by myself. I was alone.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Christina, sweetheart. I didnt know you were here." Dr. Presley says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. It slowly starts traveling down my back. _Awkward. _About Dr. Presley. He really is great, like Dr. Davis described him to be. But he can be a bit unprofessional, sometimes. Like he's been trying to come onto me. _Like some sort of sugar daddy. _It's gross. He's gotten a bit touchy and too close to me. And Andrew tries to keep me away from that as much as he can.

"Yeeeeeup. Time for me to do my rounds." I throw my cup away and walk past Dr. Presley. I turn behind me, seeing Andrew rolling his eyes and coming after me.

"Jesus, Christina."

"Whaaat." I whine. It's not my fault. He has the same reaction every damn time. And sometimes it makes me laugh.

"How do you deal?"

"I dont." I shrug. _I mean, what CAN you do? _I try to avoid it as much as I can. Andrew tries to help. What else? These are the times where missing Logan becomes unbearable. _He was so good at protecting me._

My job became more chaotic here. Not saying it's bad, but it gives me good practice. Not only do I check on patients, but I help other nurses and do any other remaining duties Dr. Presley assigns me to do. It definitely makes time go so quick, esp. when things start picking up during the day. I get home so tired. It's a cycle. Wake up, go to work, come home, dinner, sleep. Repeat. I rarely have time for myself nowadays.

I plan to get myself pampered one day. The knots in my back are building up.

After our shift, me and Andrew decide to hit up a local burger joint to get fulfill our cravings. He tries to cheer me up, and it works. We laugh here and there, as he's telling me stories about growing up and places that remind him of certain things. Then I tell him my memories in relation to his stories.

_Damn._

I dont know what I would do without Andrew's company. Everyone here seems so.. in their own world. Too into their own lives. And it really makes me feel so alone. His comfort and his company, in general, just eases the pain that built up over these past 6 months. The pain from missing home and being used at work. Treated like I'm nothing? Dr. Presley doesnt care, to be honest. He thinks with his dick. And that disgusts me.

_I dont know how much more I can handle. _

I came here to find a new beginning.

It was everything _but _a new beginning. I fel like shit just got worse coming down here and I'm not even sure how I lasted this long.

Well, you cant say I didnt try.

When he's walking me home, Andrew puts his arm around my shoulder. I lean in towards him to keep warm. The majority of our walk to my apartment is silent, in admiration of the clear view at night. But in the back of my mind, I still picture the flat land of Los Angeles.

_You know, that view I saw at the Observatory. _

At my door, I turn to face Andrew. He's smiling at me. I hug him and rest my head on his chest. I listen to his heartbeat for a bit. He backs up a bit to plant a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes and feel comfortable in his arms.

_I picture Logan._

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where are my wonderful reviewers at?! :( Thank you for everyone who did review and follow this story. But I know all you Logan and Christina supporters are out there! Once again, my apologies for the boring chapters and stuffff. I'm more interested in the upcoming chapters more than these first few chapters. Lol. So excited for you guys to read it!**

**Hope everyone is doing fantastic!**

**Please read and review! :)**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

It's another day at work for Christina. As the days go by, she finds herself thinking about home more often. She finds herself sinking lower and lower. The pain is starting to become unbearable. Not gonna lie, New York is amazing. But it'll never be home for Christina. It would never compare. Everyone here is so different. And she feels like such an outkast. _Alone. _

She needs that missing piece.

And that's everything back home. _Everyone _back home. On top of the children she works with, that 'everything' gave her motivation and inspiration too.

Okay, so if she loves what she does, it shouldn't matter. She knows. But for someone like Christina, she _likes feeling whole. Complete. _If you were in her situation, would it really be easy to get by every day?

Yeah, she has Andrew. And she's beyond thankful she met someone like him. It seems like finding a real, caring guy in New York is a bit impossible - so she kind of calls herself lucky to have someone like him. He really treats her like a princess. He listens. He talks. He hugs. He kisses. He comforts.

But that's all just temporary. And it makes her so damn sad knowing that the feeling is temporary because it's only a _replacement _of what used to be. Something temporary will never take the place of something real. It _cant compare._ Besides that, Christina isn't trying to settle. Esp. here in New York. She doesn't wanna have to do what she just did. One, she doesn't wanna fall in love with anyone here. She knows where her heart belongs. And she'll only be lying to herself if she ever tried getting serious with Andrew. Two, she doesn't wanna fall in love and leave that behind. _Like she did with Logan.._

Christina sighs as she's mixing the creamer with her coffee. Andrew walks into the break room and she barely notices, so he places his hands on her hips and places a kiss on her temple. Immediately, she knows who it is. She feels safe. And relieved, a bit.

"Goodmorning!" She chuckles and turns to face him.

"Goodmorning to you too, Andrew."

"So. I was thinking." He grabs the parfait out the fridge and walks toward her. "We should have a movie night tonight."

"Movie night?" She laughs a bit. "What movie is there to watch."

"I dont know. But." He gets closer, placing his hands on her hips again. They're face to face. "There is something called RedBox."

"Ahh, indeed. The almighty RedBox." She says sarcastically and laughs. Dr. Presley is making his way down the hall when he catches a glimpse of the two being flirty. And he doesn't like the fact that Andrew is making a move on Christina.

The deal with Presley is that he's strict about his women. If he "claims" her, he really cannot stand anyone else trying to pursue the same woman. And he will do everything in his will to get what he wants, with nothing in the way to stop him.

Dr. Davis is in his early 30's, but a respectable and charming man. Dr. Presley is in his late 40's about to hit 50's, which only means one thing: _he's still too damn old to be doing what he's doing. _He likes getting what he wants and how he wants it. It's his way or the highway. He doesnt care about love. He likes sex. He's an addict, and he definitely knows it. That's why he tries to fulfill his needs whenever the opportunity comes.

And he's always had his eye on Christina. He's tried making his moves but Christina won't allow it. She's playing hard to get and he likes it. _But she really just thinks he's fucking gross. _The fact that Andrew is being all flirty with Christina makes him mad. So he starts scheming. Planning a way to finally get what he's been wanting from Christina all along. She needs a grown man in her life, not no 23 year old prissy ass boy. At least, that's what he tells himself. It's like a boost of confidence. When really.. _She couldnt even handle Logan and Kendall, soo.._

He'll get what he wants. He knows Andrew's not only there for her, but to keep him away as well. So if it was gonna be like that, Presley gives no fucks about feelings being hurt and shit. All that really mattered was his satisfaction.

_Groooossss._

Presley watches Christina nodd and bite her lip. Andrew kisses the tip of her nose, then her forehead. Before they could catch him watching, Presley pretends to be reading a file right by the break room.

"Sooo, 7. Your place?" Andrew asks as they're about to part ways.

"Yeeeeup." She calls out as she turns the corner. Christina feels weird today. Like she's being watched extra carefully by Presley. And it creeps her out. It may just be paranoia, but the first instinct never lies. She feels like something's wrong.

But, he hasn't bothered her all day. So she shakes it off and continues with her day.

She really needs to stop thinking. _It fucks everything up._

_She wonders how the boys are doing. How everything back home is going for them._

The guys are living their lives. They dont expect anything new to happen. They've just been focusing on themselves and the band. They recently sent out their latest video, "Music Sounds Better With U" for the world to see. And since then, it's just been continuous work of makking new songs to keep the fans happy.

Other than that, the guys and the Vega family have been feeling a bit distant. Maybe its cause they're all busy taking on their own lives. But they all knew they were missing a piece of the puzzle to make everything complete again: _Christina. _Of course it wasn't the same without her around. Hell, it's a bit more awkward without her around. The only interaction the two sides have nowadays is through Carlos and Amanda and the shared custody of Nico.

They all miss Christina terribly. Of course her family really does, but the guys do too. They _really do fucking miss her. And they realized what a great impact she's made on their lives. _One way or another. On the outside, it seems like shit is perfect. Happy. Complete. All of the above. And of course, to some extent, they are. They're truly blessed and they keep this smile on for the fans. The fans love them and they love the fans. But deep down inside, they're all hurting. Missing Christina. Hoping one day she'd come back. _But with hopeful wishing comes reality. _So, they tell themselves _it wont happen anytime soon._

Like James for instance. Although he wasnt super duper close to Christina, she was still like a sister. She was always down to do whatever, listen, talk, take care of them, etc. He really misses having that kind of person around. Someone who gave because they wanted to. Not because they felt obligated to. Thats when he knew she really loved them and that she was proud of how far they've come. She's always been an inspiration.

Also, she was Rodney's sister-in-law. So he always treated her like his own little sister. Even with the divorce, he still respects and adores Christina like his sister. She's always been there for him and he will always be there for her, through whatever.

Carlos misses his bestfriend. They've always had each other's backs since day 1. Of course he remembers their moments, good and bad. The times he had her when Logan couldnt get his shit together. The kiss. It's weird to think about, but he's always loved the girl. As his bestfriend/sister, too. And since she's been gone, he doesn't have that extra backbone anymore. Yes, he's happily with Amanda. But you can't always depend on your girlfriend to listen and provide advice. Sometimes he just needs someone other than Amanda to talk to him. And that's where Christina pops in. He misses their talks and the way they always comforted each other.

Kendall is at a loss for words sometimes. One day he'll be just fine. The next day, he'll think about Christina and start missing her really badly. He's hesitated to text / call. But it's been 6 months since they last talked. And whatever he needs to say, probably wont even matter. It definitely won't bring her back either. He's over the whole drama they went through before she left. _Now he just really wants to make it up to her and start over. He wants to try to be with her.. the right way. _Even though it seems like he's given up, he hasn't. He wont. As soon as they reunite, whenever that'll be, he'll show her how much she really means to him. Since Logan's about to have a family, he doesn't think it'd be a problem cause well.. he's having a family. He knows it'll be weird if he ever tried being with Christina in front of Logan, but if Logan's given the chance to be happy.._ shouldn't she be given that chance too?_

Speaking of Logan. He cried almost every night the past months. He felt so empty without her. It's only been recently where he's slowly getting over it. He's tired of being so depressed over her. There's nothing that can bring her back to where she belongs: _with him. _Real talk though, he feels like its too late for them to ever get the chance to be together again. He's having a family with Samantha sooner than he knows it. And he thinks Christina's probably moved on. He wouldn't blame her; he moved on after they broke up. He loves Samantha, he's grown to love and care for her. And he's built that connection with her because they're having a child. _But his heart will never truly settle unless its Christina._That's who his heart always has and always will belong to.

That night, Andrew and Christina are making pasta to eat while they watch Pitch Perfect. The pasta surprisingly turned out really good, despite the times Andrew kept playing around. They are now situated on the couch, finishing up their pasta and enjoying the movie.

"I really didn't expect this movie to turn out this good. And funny." Andrew chuckles a bit, keeping his eyes on the tv.

"I know, right? I might need to buy myself my own copy. This is a good picker-upper."

"Am I not enough to be a picker-upper?" Christina looks at him and smiles.

"Shush. Of course you're my picker-upper! But you always need to have backups." She points a finger at him and nodds.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you that." He kisses her temple. "You want more pasta?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you." She keeps her eyes on tv. It's silent for a bit, until they hear a bang. Which sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall. Christina is confused, wondering what that is. But she lets it go.

Until, it happens again. Louder.

"Wait, okay, do you hear that?" She starts panicking. Andrew is trying to keep calm as he looks around the apartment.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just keep calm. I'll look to see if there's anything going on." By the time he's standing up, the banging gets louder. And it's scaring Christina. Andrew is in her room, making sure there isn't anything in there. Then the door knob on the front door starts moving. As if someone's trying to get into her apartment.

"ANDREW! Someone's at the door!" She stands up and tries to move as far away as possible. This is scaring her. _It reminds her of the time Shad hurt her. _She really can't have a repeat of that right now.

So this is why she felt so paranoid earlier. Not saying Dr. Presley's the one behind these tactics. But just the look on his eyes lately, he's starting to look creepy and crazy. And this may sound wrong, but the fact that he hasn't really been bugging her lately is weird. She wouldn't be surprised if he was up to something.

The door knob stops moving by the time Andrew searches the whole apartment. _Someone was really trying to get into her apartment. _Andrew rushes to the door to hopefully catch whoever's outside causing all this chaos.

_But, nothing._

He looks to the left and to the right. There really isnt anyone in sight.

"There's no one outside?"

"What?!" Christina can't believe that. She doesn't really believe in ghosts either so that's not even an option. Andrew closes the door and comes over to hug her to calm her down.

"Look, to be honest. It's either a few kids pulling pranks or someone drunk thinking this is their apartment." He chuckles as he looks down at her. "Breathe. You're fine. Nothing's gonna happen." She looks at him and sighs. _Yeah, she really wishes she could believe that. But she doesn't feel like that whole thing was unintentional. _Like it was a message. And honestly, because Dr. Presley's on her, she's on her toes. Thats one thing the whole Shad incident taught her.

"Well, can you stay here tonight?" He sees how scared she is, so he quietly nodds as he runs his hand through her hair and places it on her cheek.

"Yeah." She feels relieved. He kisses the top of her head.

By the end of the night, Andrew tells her he'd sleep on the couch. And that he's totally fine with it. He just wants to make sure everything's okay and that nothing will be able to get to her. Whatever _it _is. She's fine with that. Cause honestly, she wasn't really trying to have him in her bed. It just wouldn't feel right to her.

When she's done getting ready for bed, she leaves her room door creaked open a bit and says goodnight to Andrew as he's situating himself on the couch. Mochi climbs into bed with her and they cuddle. It's kind of chilly, so she digs into the covers more. She's flipping through channels on the tv.

She sees one with the BTR guys being interviewed. She can't. So she turns it.

But then again, she really misses him. So she can't help but turn it back.

They're on MTV's 10 on Top. It's almost done though. They're answering the last question before saying their last words. They've always been so sweet to their fans and that makes Christina smile a bit. Then it turns to their new "Music Sounds Better With U" video.

She's in awe. They look sooo fucking good. It's only been 6 months but it feels like forever. And they've all changed a bit.

There's Logan and Kendall.

And honestly, she's too jealous they're being super sweet to these girls in the video. Her heart drops so much, she can feel her tears coming soon. She really wishes she was in Logan's arms or even Kendall's.

S_he forgets that Logan's having a family soon. _So the chances of them ever being together again are shot.

Whatever. Unti this day, she doesn't know how to take that. Except move on. She'll always love him though. And he'll always be in her head.

She loves this song.

_Wtf, even Amanda makes the video. _She's happy her sister is happy with Carlos. A little bit envious. He definitely knows how to treat a girl. Amanda deserves that.

They're all so cute in this video. She cant even deal.

Christina shuts the tv off in frustration. And turns the tv off as she lies down.

She's bawling her eyes out.

She really misses her boys. She misses home. She's glad they're doing fine without her. But that's what she doesn't like. _She wants to be in their life throughout all of this. Not out of it. _She misses everything.

She really, really wants to go back home. This ain't cuttin' it for her.

Eventually, she falls asleep crying.

_Home is where the heart is._

* * *

**Yes, reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I got this chapter done. I was able to fit what was supposed to be chapter 4 into here too. i've just been trying to get through these depressing chapters kind of quick. Sooo, that means.. The fucking best and most intense part is coming up.**

**But, if only you guys review and show some love!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rough night. One of the roughest nights Christina's had. Not only was she shaken up, but she was officially over everything in New York. She's depressed. She was thinking that _this too, shall pass. _But it hasn't. It's only gotten worse over the months. Seeing them on TV was the last straw. The only thing she really loved besides family and working with kids, was the fact that she was in their lives. Going through the good and bad with them. Celebrating how far they've gotten.

_And they never failed to thank her for being there. _

She feels so dumb for waiting 6 months. And for moving out here. Only to realize this wasn't where it was for her.

But then again, she was thinking about her career and how much experience she could gain from this. Well so far, it's still rough. Dr. Presley aint any help. And her moping around definitely isn't top 10 in the list of greatest feelings in the world. She's conflicted as to what she was going to do.

Tomorrow is Mama's birthday. And she wishes she could be there with everyone to celebrate. Felicia's planning a formal get together at a hotel for everyone to get together for Mama's 50th. She's been talking to her sisters here and there. They dont really mention much about the guys because they know it'd be more difficult for Christina.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"You're looking a little rough on the edges?" Dr. Presley comes up to her in the break room. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Yeup." She leaves, but he follows.

"Well, what's going on Missy? Do you need the day off?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't sound like it." She's foreel tired of hearing his voice. But she realizes he's not leaving anytime soon. So she sighs, and stops walking to face him.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit shaken up. Someone tried breaking into my apartment last night."

"What?" He's surprised. And acts worried. _As if his ass wasn't the culprit or anything. _"That is ridiculous."

"Yeah, well. Andrew took care of it." She nodds and tries walking away. But he follows anyway. _God damn._

"We should get to the bottom of this. I could come by and have the landlord fix this immediately."

"Uhm, no. It's fine."

"No, really." He grabs her wrist and stops her. He walks in front of her and tries giving her a serious lecture about this. "That is not okay. They need to fix their system if its that easy for someone to get to your door like that. I'm gonna come by and we'll get to the bottom of this. You are not paying money to live in a junk yard." He says ever so seriously. _Whatever dude. She could really careless about arguing back._

"Ooookay."

"I'll be there by 8:30ish and we'll handle this." She gives him a small, fake smile and walks away. How annoying. She doesn't even need to be babysat like that. So what something like that happened? Doesnt mean his ass should be taking over like that. _She's frustrated. And annoyed._

Christina isn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Not even Andrew.

"What was that about?" He says coming up to her.

"I dunno. Nothing." She shrugs and continues to walk. He frowns at how she's acting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Andrew." She says kind of firmly. Bitchy, the least to say. "I'm fine. Can everyone quit asking what's wrong?"

"Jeez, okay. Sorry for trying to be there."

"Well right now I dont need you to be here." She snaps. He's hurt. So he nods quietly and throws his hands up in defeat.

"Alright." With that, he walks away from her. She sighs. Now she feels bad. But it's just one of those days where every little fucking thing bugs her. She can't stand being here anymore.

He'll be fine, right? _Whatever._

Christina walks to the end of the hall and out of sight to call Felicia. She's on the last straw and what she needs is her sister to calm her down.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She chokes a bit. Her tears are slowly coming.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"I dont know if I could do this anymore."

"What? Why? You were fine."

"Is that what it really looked like? Because it really isnt like that at all. I miss everyone.."

"I'm so sorry baby.."

"I saw their video last night. They looked so good."

"Is this why you're so sad?"

"Maybe?"

"Christina.." Felicia sighs. "Remember the reason why you moved down there in the first place? You wanted to do YOU. You wanted to focus on yourself. And do things that could benefit you."

"Yeah. I get that. But how am I supposed to even do that if "doing me" consists of feeling complete in every way possible? I feel NOTHING close to complete, Felicia. And the only thing New York has proved to me is that I'm not meant to be here. And away from everyone. Being near you guys and the boys always kept me up, knowing I could drive down the street just to be with any of you guys. Down here. I feel so alone.." Felicia can't stand seeing her sister be this way. She really cant. And she can't even respond to Christina. "It really just doesn't feel right Felicia. And seeing their video last night made me so sad. They've grown these past 6 months. I've been so used to being there with them every step of the way. I can't stand knowing that I'm not there now..."

"I am so sorry, Christina. I really dont want you to feel this way. Esp. if it's really hurting you more than benefitting you."

"I dont know what to do, sis.." She cries quietly. But Felicia can hear her sniffling.

"Come home, honey. Come home." It's silent. Christina thinks about the word home: _LA, BTR, Vega family._

".. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. Take care. I love you."

"Love you too." After she ends the call, she looks up to prevent the rest of it from coming down. She sighs and continues to do her shift. _Come home, honey. _

She thinks about it. Over and over again.

Throughout her whole shift, Andrew doesn't bug her. He doesn't really know what's going on with her and it's kind of frustrating. All he wants to do is be there for her 'cause he knows it hasn't been easy for her. And he wants to make her days better. He can tell its getting to the best of her though. And at this point, he can't do much. He cares for her. And he wants her to be happy. So, if she needs to go back home, s_he should. _Even though he'll miss her. It wont do her any justice staying.

Honestly, she's fine being alone right now. No one talking to her, or anything. She needs the peace of mind. At her apartment, she's sitting on the couch with Mochi. She got herself some food, but she isnt even hungry. She probably touched about three fries so far. She doesn't even _like _McDonalds. It's fucking gross.

Christina just can't think anymore. And all she's thinking about is her conversation with Felicia.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

She goes to the door and looks through the peephole, seeing Dr. Presley talking to the landlord. _He can't be fucking serious right now. _She opens the door for him.

"Yes, you need to do something about these people being able to get into the complex like that, lives are in danger." He says stepping in.

"I'm sorry. We'll do what we can to make sure that never happens again." She's so confused. It wasn't that serious.

"Uhm, okay?" She says. But Dr. Presley and the landlord take a walk around her apartment. Probably discussing details of how he could improve security. _Aint nobody got time for that. _She walks into her room to clean up a bit. By the time she's done picking up random things around her room, the door closes. _They're probably gone. Thank jesus. _

As soon as she turns to head out, Presley's right in front of her face. Smiling. She's fucking startled. And not even gonna lie, she's scared as fuck right now. Cause they're alone.

"I got him to fix things." He says with that creeper ass smile.

"Uh, cool. That's great.." She walks out of the room into the living room. He follows. "Do you need something?"

"Ahh, no. Just want to see how you're doing." He gets closer to her and starts massaging her back. "You know, cause you've been so uptight lately. I wanted to make sure you were at ease." He says almost at a whisper.

"Please leave." She says bluntly. But she's scared. _She was right. He's been planning this. Just like Shad was. _

"Why. I just wanna make you feel good, Christina. You deserve that." His hands travel down her back, almost to her butt. She moves away and scrambles to the kitchen. Mochi starts barking. "Where you goin'?" He's starting to get mad that she's refusing. She scrambles through her drawers to grab a knife but he grabs her arm and pushes her away from them. "Do not try and get away from me, ever again." He says in her face. She's panting. And her heart is beating too fast. The only thing that comes to her head: kick him, or something.

So she does. She didn't mean to aim for his area, but her foot really just went in that direction. He growns in pain but he isn't on the floor. Still. She runs to her room and closes the door. She locks it and stands against it to keep him from coming in.

Sooner or later, he's banging on the door and kicking it. Its hurting her. So she moves to find something around her room. As she's doing that, she's calling Andrew.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." She whispers. She knows he might still be at the hospital. _Too late. _The door is busted open and he's after her. He grabs the phone from her and pushes her onto the bed. _But throwing the phone on the floor doesnt do any justice, he doesn't even end the call._

"Hello?" Andrew answers. But he doesnt hear anything except Christina in the background.

"STOP, PLEASE!" She's crying and trying to push him off, but he has her pinned down and he's on top.

"Shut the fuck up and stop yelling before I knock your ass out, bitch." She's bawling her eyes out.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!" She yells once more.

"What did I say?!" He slaps her and puts his hand over her mouth. She's still trying to yell because now, he's starting to unbuckle his pants with the other hand. _Please no. Please. Stop. _She thinks. _Kendall. Logan. Anyone. Please wake me up from this dream. _"You're gonna be all mine, tonight. It's been too long, Christina." The tears are heavily flowing. She closes her eyes as he places kisses her on the forehead. In random spots on her neck. She doesnt want this at all. And she's so helpless. He starts rubbing her body and getting aggressive. He starts getting too into the situation.

_Please god, please.._

As soon as he's about to pull his pants down to start doing his dirty business, Andrew busts through the room.

"What the fuck?! Get off of her!" He pushes him off Christina and punches him to keep him on the floor. Christina runs toward Andrew and hugs him as she's bawling her eyes out. Scared for her life. He stumbles getting up off of the floor, holding his jaw. He's furious at Andrew. "You step any closer and I'm calling the cops." He raises his phone up. Presley fixes himself up. When he's about to leave he stops and stares at Christina.

"I'm coming back for you. No doubt about it." He says firmly, glaring at the two. Then surprisingly, he leaves. Andrew goes out into the living room area to make sure he isn't just playing. Once it's clear, he locks the door and runs back to Christina who is now crying in his arms.

"Hey, shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm here." He backs up a bit to lift her chin up and examine her face to see if that filthy ass did any damage to her. Luckily, he got there just in time. Before Presley could do any type of damage. Andrew sees a small scratch on her cheek, but it isn't that big. He's thankful it wasn't worse.

"He tried to rape me.." She whispers. He continues to hug her tightly and shush her.

"It's over with now. He won't get close to you any longer." And he knew exactly what he meant by saying that. _It was definitely time for Christina to head back home. This wasn't cutting it._

"Andrew..." She cries.

"Yes?"

"I can't do this anymore..."

* * *

**Seriously. Reviews are much appreciated! **

**Wont put up the next one until I'm satisfied. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are the amazing ones, not me. I love ya'll. Seriouuuusly. The best people on earth, esp. for being Logan and Christina lovers. I thought this was longer... But. I guess not? There will be more dialogue coming up. And it will get better. I promise!**

**Thank you again!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

Christina's a bit late. Actually, like an hour and a half late. But it wasn't even her fault. She gives the keys to the valet and rushes. She is also struggling to put her heels on at the same time. _The struggle is too real. _She quickly runs into the bathroom to make sure her hair is in place and dabs a bit more of her lipgloss onto her lips. She fixes her dress and leaves.

Christina's walking quite fast, but she's trying to find what she's looking for. A worker sees that she's looking for something and points her towards an electronic board that provides the information she needs. She nodds and realizes she's not the far.

She hears what's going on inside as she's about to pull the door open. The first half is almost done. And she recognizes the voice talking. _Shit. _She pulls the door open quickly, but she makes sure she doesn't make it obvious she's rushing.

_Sooner or later, all eyes are on her._

_**- Flashback -**_

She would've been here earlier if her flight wasn't delayed too many damn hours later. It's roughly 5:30pm and she's blowing up Papa's phone to come pick her up at LAX. She doesnt answer any of his questions, she just tells him to come now because Mama's party is at 6. _So she's gonna have to be late. _But she's trying to make sure Papa at least gets there on time. Maybe.

_Fuck, now she has to go through all her shit just to find a dress to wear and all that._

When she spots his car, he quickly hops out to help her put the luggage into the trunk. Then they speed off to his place so she could get her car and he could be on his way to the party.

"Sooo. I love that you're back Mija, but can you explain why its so sudden?"

"Sudden? Dad it's been 6 months."

"You know what I mean. It was random. No warning in advance?" _Well, she really doesn't wanna tell him Dr. Presley tried raping her. _Honestly, she doesn't really wanna tell anyone about it.

"Oh, Sorry Pa. I wasnt even sure if I was coming back. But it's been hard these past months. And I knew I wasn't gonna be happy if I stayed. So.." Papa nodds. He understands. And he doesn't really wanna bug her anymore because he knows it's been hard on her. He's happy she's back though. She's doing what makes her happy.

"Well. I'm happy you're back." Christina looks at the view outside. _Los Angeles. _She smiles.

"Me too." She feels fucking great to be back. Now, _this _is where home is. And she feels complete already knowing she could be close to her loved ones again.

The rest of the ride is quick and silent. As soon as they pull up to his house, Christina hops out, pulls her luggage out and transfers it to her car. Oh her sweet, sweet car. How she missed driving this baby around. Mochi immediately hops into the passenger's seat. She kisses Papa and tells him she'll see him there. He nodds. Then they separate ways.

She's so excited to step foot into her apartment again. Once she opens the door, she realizes it's the exact same way she left it. Papa's been doing good keeping it neat. She's happy. She stands there to take everything in before hauling all her luggage into the room.

_No time to unpack now._

She lets Mochi down so she could rest in her little doggy bed and starts scrambling for the perfect attire for the occassion. She decides she'll keep it classy. She pulls out a black Brocade Sheeth Dress. She bought it at the F21 in NYC, but she never had the chance to wear it. It has an abstract pattern, split round neckline and a banded waistline. _Perfect. _Then she takes out her black/gold mettalic trim slingback heels. She adds a little gold necklace so her neck doesn't feel so empty. Speaking of classy, she makes sure her makeup is natural and adds a few loose waves to her hair.

_She's ready. _

"Bye baby! I'll see you later!" She kisses Mochi and runs out to her car.

Thank God the drive isn't that far.

Christina's a bit late. Actually, like an hour and a half late. But it wasn't even her fault. She gives the keys to the valet and rushes. She is also struggling to put her heels on at the same time. _The struggle is too real. _She quickly runs into the bathroom to make sure her hair is in place and dabs a bit more of her lipgloss onto her lips. She fixes her dress and leaves.

Christina's walking quite fast, but she's trying to find what she's looking for. A worker sees that she's looking for something and points her towards an electronic board that provides the information she needs. She nodds and realizes she's not the far.

She hears what's going on inside as she's about to pull the door open. The first half is almost done. And she recognizes the voice talking. _Shit. _She pulls the door open quickly, but she makes sure she doesn't make it obvious she's rushing.

_Sooner or later, all eyes are on her._

First, Carlos spotted her. And he could see his eyes light up as he whispers "_It's Christina" _to the other guys. Then slowly, one by one, everyone else turns their attention to the figure by the door. Felicia's talking, thanking everyone for coming and was about to wish Mama happy birthday once more until she realizes people are starting to look elsewhere. S_he realizes her sister's here._

"Oh my god." She whispers through the mic. Christina smiles and starts making her way towards the middle of the floor where Felicia, Mama and Amanda are standing. _She sees James, Rodney, Carlos, Kendall and Logan. _And they're at a loss for words. Esp. Logan and Kendall. Because they're eyeing thee fuck out of the girl. Her hair has grown longer. She still has the perfect body. And it's definitely being shown in that dress. Her face. Yes, they like that. She's flawless.

_Like, is this really happening? Is she really back? _Christina doesn't even know if this is real or not. It still hasnt sunk in that she's back. After so long. Well, what seemed to be "so long."

Nico runs to her and Christina squats down to hug him. She hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek. Then she continues walking to Mama and her sisters. Mama's crying. But she throws her arms around Christina. And so do her sisters. Everyone in the crowd is aw'ing away. Once they pull away and wipe their tears, Christina grabs the mic.

"We just want to wish you a very happy birthday, Mama. You deserve the best." Everyone claps and they hug again.

"What are you doing here?!" Felicia yells as they all pull apart.

"Uhm, I came home?" Her sisters and Mama smile.

"I'm so glad you're here, Christina. It wouldnt have been complete without you." Mama says. Christina's smiling at Mama until she realizes Mama's attention has turned to whatever was behind Christina. She turns and sees the guys making their way towards her. Carlos throws his arms around her without saying anything. Then so does James and Rodney. Then Kendall. He smiles as he's coming closer.

"I missed you, you know?" He whispers as he hugs her. "I'm glad you're back." He looks down at her as they pull apart. Then she sees Logan, who has his head cocked to the side with a slight smile on his face. She doesnt know if this is awkward or not. But she really missed the kid. So she hugs him.

"I'm so happy you're here." He whispers into her ear. She wants to cry, because really, she's too happy to be around them again. She's at a loss for words. So she just smiles at him. _Then realizes Sam is sitting there. _Her tummy is huge.

_Reality kicks in a bit for Christina and she's kind of devastated. _But well, what can you do now? She waves at Samantha so she doesn't seem rude or anything. Even though Christina's still lightweight jealous s_he's not the one having a family with Logan._

Whatever, whatever. She's gonna have a good night without thinking all about that negative business. She's past that drama. After greeting her family members and updating them on a few things about life, she makes her way to the buffet to get some food. By this time, everyone is starting to dance and have a good time. She's just standing to the side, finishing her plate as fast as she can so one, she could have some of that good looking dessert and two, she could have fun.

While she's putting her plate down, she's grabbing a few pieces of dessert when Kendall comes up next to her.

"Enjoying your food, I see?" She chuckles.

"Shutup, dude. I haven't eaten. I've had such a long day." She says, chewing on a cookie.

"Okay, okay. I understand." She smiles at him. _She's so glad he isn't mad at her anymore. _"So, you're really staying here for good, right..?" She nodds.

"Mhm. It wasn't easy in New York. 6 months went by and it just got harder everyday." He nodds in sympathy. Damn. He doesn't even know how she lasted so long over there. But he guesses she was trying to make it work, and it just wouldn't.

"Well, I dont know how many times I could say it. But I'm really happy you're back." He smiles at her.

"D'aw. I am too. Annnd, I dont have to worry about you being mad at me." She playfully says and punches him.

"Right, right. Joke all you want. You made me sad, okay?"

"I'm sorry." She laughs for a bit until they just look at each other.

"You know..." Kendall starts saying.

"What?"

"Mmm.. Nothing." She wants to hear him say what he wants to say. But he's shy, all over again. **I Wanna Know by Joe **is now playing and people are slowly bringing their special ones onto the dance floor for a slow dance. "Do you want to dance?" She nodds and takes his hand as he leads them to the dance floor.

The dance floor is almost crowded but Kendall finds the perfect spot for them. Her arms are around his neck and his hands on her hips. She lays her head by the crook of his neck. _He smells good. _And he holds her tighter. _They're both really feeling the moment._ Logan on the other hand, is dancing with Samantha. But he has the clearest view of Kendall and Christina dancing. Sam's head is by his neck as well, but she's facing the dj's way. Logan's pretty fucking jealous Kendall has his hands all up on his girl. _His girl. _After all this time. And having Sam around more, he still thinks that's _his girl. _It actually makes him so mad that he has to see this.

_Bullshit, dude._

He continues to watch them, the song almost finishing. Christina raises her head, so now Kendall and Christina are face to face. _Nose to nose. _Logan watches their eyes. _They're both so into each other right now. _Kendall starts whispering a few words to her, making her smile and chuckle a bit. _Then she bites her bottom lip staring at him. _Logan's irate. That's when _you know she's really feelin' you._

"You are so beautiful.." Kendall whispers, making Christina smile. Chuckle. Bite her bottom lip. _She was actually getting butterflies from this moment right now. _Kendall smiles and places his hand on her cheek to rub it just for a moment and to remove some hair from her face. Then he starts singing along, _**"Tell me what I gotta do to please you, Baby anything you say I'll do. Cause I only wanna make you happy, From the bottom of my heart, it's true.."**_

Logan can tell Kendall's serenading Christina. _The fucking balls his bestfriend has right now. He's so mad he could really push this dude into the tables right now. _But then he has to keep remembering he has a great girl in front of him too. Who will also be the mother of his baby. It's just that everytime Christina comes around, he's so defensive. Because Logan's used to being that way over Christina. And he's used to _loving her. _Carlos and James don't really mind Kendall and Christina being all flirty cause well, Logan has moved on. And if Christina and Kendall make each other happy, well. Then they do. Like, really, what else could you do?

Christina's biting her lip again. But this time she has her hand on his cheek. By the time the song ends, Kendall gives her a kiss on the forehead. She closes her eyes and continues to hug him.

_God dammit. _Logan thinks. Then the song changes to **Turbulence by Steve Aoki, Laidback Luke and Lil Jon, **something more upeat. Which gets the crowd so hyped up.

"Babe, can we sit down? My feet are killing me." Samantha asks him. He nodds. They sit down at the table which is facing the dance floor. And he sees the guys. With Felicia, Nico, Amanda and Christina. All having the time of their life. _He wishes he could be there. _Carlos and Amanda are dancing, while James, Rodney, Felicia, Nico, Christina and Kendall are all dancing together.

He sees Kendall and Christina being all flirty. They keep touching each other and laughing. _Damn, he really didnt know it was like that. _And then he starts putting his arm around her. Like they're a couple. They're acting like one too. Just extra flirty. _Hell no he doesn't like that. _The disgust may have been creeping on his facial expression, so Sam puts her hand on his arm, while one hand is resting on her tummy.

"Hun, you can go dance with them if you want. I'll be fine."

"What? No. It's fine. I'm here." He smiles at her to reassure her. _But he really does kind of want to be a dick. And swoop Christina off of Kendall. _

Damn, he really is being the most selfish right now. And to be honest, it kind of sucks to be sitting here. He has to make sure Sam is okay though.

_Christina and Kendall are having thee time of their fucking life together._

_**"We hit turbulence!"**_

On the dance floor, Christina is enjoying the night with Kendall. Everything just seems so much more fun this way. And the song has her too hyped for life right now. So she's dancing away with Kendall. _Man of the night? _Haha, no she feels fucked up even thinking that way. _Cause she doesn't feel like this will just be a night ting. _

And hey, she's fine with that. Giving him another try. _Logan seems fine. _

It just wasn't the same at the party. Esp. with Sam around. A_ca-awkward._

Sooner or later, Christina has her hands on Kendall's neck as she's dancing on him. So does Amanda with Carlos.

But she catches Logan glaring every once in awhile. She honestly likes that shit. Because it kind of lets him know that she could do better without him. And that _being on her own was possible. _

Throughout the night, everyone's having their fun. But Logan's babysitting Sam here and there. And he barely gets to have any contact with Christina. Everytime he's alone, she's with Kendall. And everytime he's with Sam, she's s_till w_ith the dude. The fuck? _The hell is the dude doing to have Christina wrapped around him like that?_

Jealous. Butthurt. Betrayed. Rejected. _Replaced._

That's exactly how he feels. Esp. when he sees that after the party, Kendall doesn't get into the car with the guys. _He gets into the car with Christina._

He's gonna be the one tonight. And probably for the next couple nights.

_Nope, Logan refuses._

He's still determined to prove Christina that it's HIM she belongs with. Not his bestfriend. Fuck, he still doesn't even understand how this came about. Kendall and Christina are so random.

Then Logan gets it. Kendall was probably there when he wasn't. S_haaady._

Christina knows its coming over Logan, too. The fact that her and Kendall has this thing going on. She thinks its too cute how things haven't change between her and Kendall. But at the same time, she's glad Logan still recognizes her and gets jealous.

Well. *shrug,

She's also really happy she's home, so she's gonna enjoy this feeling for awhile. She refuses to let anything get in the way and bring her down. She's had enough of that in NY. Tonight, Kendall's sleeping over. They're both pooped. So as soon as they slip in bed, they share their kisses and knock out.

Logan? Nah.

The only thing on his mind is Christina and how gorgeous she is.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh. ;)**

**Song: Us Against the World - Christina Millian.**

**WARNING: Adult content! Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a couple of days since she's been back. Dr. Davis was surprised to see her back, but she sat him down and told him everything. He's probably the only person that knows about everything that happened in New York. He was furious. And he couldn't believe someone like Dr. Presley would do such a thing. But he's confident Christina would never go through that again. He gladly takes her back as a lead nurse, which Christina is nothing but happy about.

Her and Kendall have been having this thing going on, but she feels herself not giving into him like she used to with Logan.

_Every night, she has dreams about Logan._

But they haven't really tried getting along. Or they tried, but they can't. Christina just hates the fact that Samantha's in the picture because she knows that trick doesn't have a good heart. No matter what Logan says about her, she knows that girl is up to something.

_**- Flashback -**_

Carlos, Amanda, Kendall and Christina had just finished going on a double date to the movies. Kendall and Christina's relationship.. _or 'fling' _is appearing on entertainment news everywhere. She doesn't even know what they are, but honestly, she doesn't want to be with him... officially. Where they're at right now is good with her. But he wants to be so much more than just a fling to her. _He sees how she isn't as serious about them though. _And it kind of sucks but you can't really force someone to feel a certain way. He loves Logan as a brother and their friendship will always be stronger than what him and Christina have. It's just.. _right now, he wants to be happy too._

Logan's sick and tired of this bullshit. Seeing the whole Kendall shit all over the TV. Honestly, he knows Kendall will never provide as much as he could. And he knows it'll never compare to their relationship.

"Can they PLEASE stop showing this shit? God." He says as he starts flipping channels. He can't help but be mad cause first of all, they're shady. Second, they're shady. Annnd third... they're _still _shady. As he flips through the channels, something about the two always comes up. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" He turns the tv off in frustration and he doesn't really know what comes over him.

_Oh, right. Anger._

_**Can we talk?**_

_**About what? - Christina.**_

_**I havent even talked to you since the night you came back, could you at least give me that? Or are you too busy with Kendall?**_

_**Whatever, come over if its really that important. - Christina.**_

Good. Cause he is coming over. Right the fuck now. It's like a repition. He confronted her about Carlos now he's gonna have to talk to her about Kendall. He can't help it. _Real feelings just don't vanish._

As soon as he gets to the apartment, he's knocking obnoxiously on her door.

"Jesus Christ, Logan. Cool it." She says as she opens the door. He just looks at her. She knows he's mad. But she rolls his eyes. She's too used to his attitude. "What do you want?" She turns to him after closing the door.

"Really, though?"

"What?"

"Kendall?"

"Why did I know you were gonna come here for that." She says walking past him to sit on the couch.

"Christina, you could go for ANYONE. But you go for my bestfriend."

"Why the fuck are you talking?" She looks at him, frustrated. "You got a girl to worry about."

"Yeah, you." He says quietly. She hears it, though and she shakes her head.

"Logan, you're unbelievable. You can't come in here acting like I'm s_till your girlfriend. _Because I'm not. You have a family on the way. You need to stop worrying about me." She says firmly. She wasn't playing. She's sooo tired of Logan coming in here like he's really still with her. _It's either you're with me or not._

"You're dating my bestfriend. Dont you get how fucked up that is?"

"I dont need you telling me what's wrong and what's right. You shouldn't even be talking. What did YOU expect me to do when I found out you were having a kid with someone you hooked up with? Stay here while you satisfy her needs too? _You cant have your cake and eat it too._"

"I get you. But we could've worked it out.."

"No, we couldn't have. There's no way out of the situation you're in now. And I'm sorry. I love you. I really, really do, Logan. But I can't do this. We can't do this. You have your path chosen and I have mine. And that doesn't mean Kendall's gonna be in it because by the end of the day, it'll always just be me." She's right. No matter how much Logan wants to interrogate her just to he could try and get her back. It won't work. He's already with Samantha and it'd be too fucked up of a situation. But then again, it's still fucked up leaving Christina like that.

_He feels so dumb._

"Whatever. I can't, Christina. I'm sorry. I can't be happy for you. Because the only way I'll be happy is if I'm with you." She shakes her head.

"That's not an option anymore.." She says lowly. "I dont think we'll ever be the same." _It hurts both of them to listen to that. _But it's true. They can't even get along and be civil about things.

They both know that the only reason why they hate each other is because they love each other. _But they can't be together._

_**- End of flashback -**_

After that, it's been hard. They still think about that conversation. It was the first and only conversation they've had since she's been back.

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more**_

_**I would still have you .. baby**_

_**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war**_

_**I'll be fighting with you .. baby**_

_**Cause I know if I'm falling (falling), you won't (you won't) let me hit the ground**_

_**If the boat is sinking (sinking), I know (I know) you won't let me drown**_

After the studio, Kendall's trying to come over. But Christina wants to be alone right now. She tells him she's tired and he understands. _Thank god. _She really kind of is though. And she's been with him a lot lately. At least, a lot for an unnoficial couple. Logan's buying food for Samantha. He's gonna surprise her at the apartment with food and hopefully, end the night right. He just needs to be comforted.

_**No matter what anyone could say**_

_**This is the only place for me**_

_**And no one could ever take that away**_

_**Nothing could come between us**_

So he buys her food. Lots of it. She's been craving everything. But hey, at least their baby will be healthy. He's walking up to her apartment. Excited to spend time with her and just chill.

As he walks into her apartment, he walks in on her all up on another guy. _The fuck?_

"What the hell is going on?" She pulls away from him, totally surprised Logan's even standing there.

"Omg. Logan. It's really not what it-"

"Wait, Logan?" The uknown guy laughs. "This is the guy you were talking about? With all that money?"

"What is he talking about, Sam?" Logan's so confused. But it looks like the two have known each other for quite awhile. He doesn't look like some random guy. He's tall. Kind of buff. Dark hair. Brown eyes. Logan still looks better though.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Aaron, DONT." Aaron puts his hand behind him to shush her as he's getting closer to Logan.

"That's ridiculous. You actually kept this up for 7, almost 8 months?" He says one last time to Samantha, then turns back to Logan. "You know she was only keeping you around for the money right? Because at the time we found out she was pregnant, I lost my job. But I'm back on my feet now." He turns to Sam. "I thought you were gonna break it to him earlier?"

"Wait, what? Can someone please fucking fill me in?" Logan's frustrated. _Wtf is this guy even saying_. He'd really like to know.

"You were never the father." Aaron laughs.

"Aaron, PLEASE. STOP." Sam begs him. But oh well, what could he do? He said the truth.

"What? Sam is this true?" Logan is irate. He glares at her for an answer. "Answer me."

"Y-yeah."

"Why the hell would you do that?! You actually had me believing this was OUR baby. I fucking dropped EVERYTHING to support your ass and be there for you! You ended up being nothing but a damn lie." He's so frustrated, but he can feel his tears building up. Tears of anger. Cause he really learned how to cherish that baby from the moment she told him it was his. Regardless of all the problems he had with Christina, he wanted to be there for _his _baby. Even though he knew shit didn't seem right.

_That's gone._

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more .. no more**_

_**I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you**_

_**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war .. to war**_

_**I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you**_

_**Because it's us against the world the world, the world**_

_**You know it's us against the world the world, the world, oh**_

"I'm sorry, okay! I just really needed your help and-"

"Dont fucking talk to me. Seriously. You guys have each other. So i'm out. I'm done helping you out. Ask the baby's father for the rest of it." Aaron's still chuckling. Boy, does he feel bad for the guy. But whatever, it's done. He's fucking done. They really tried playing his ass, though.

_At least he doesn't have to worry about a baby now._

_**Now if I'm lost at sea seven days I'm not alone**_

_**If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you**_

_**And if it all end's everybody in the world is gone**_

_**I'll be standing with you … baby**_

Logan gets into his car and drives off to the beach. He needs to think. As soon as he gets there and puts his car in park. He cries of frustation. He really thought that was his. And that's the only thing that hurts. _He thought he'd have a baby boy of his own. _She lied about it for 7 months. Just to keep him for his money.

_Now THAT'S shady._

_**And if it's the last breath I take**_

_**I'll leave my kiss my with you**_

_**If there's a wall between us .. baby**_

_**I know I'll break through**_

He's so done with that girl and her dude. He's really gonna act like they don't exist. He doesn't need this shit.

He wants to be comforted.

And the only person he thinks about is Christina. _He needs Christina. _

He drives to her apartment as quickly as he can, because he just wants to be in her arms right now. He wants to get past this with her help. He doesnt like how he feels right now, and she was the only one who could really bring him back from that type of shit.

_**No matter what anyone could say**_

_**This is the only place for me**_

_**And no one could ever take that away**_

_**Nothing could come between us**_

Christina's sitting on her couch watching Pocahontas. She's always loved this movie more than anything, eversince she was small. It's at the point where she finally listens to her heart and kisses John Smith. Christina's actually tearing up.

"God, stop being so cute." She says to th tv and wipes her tears. _Simps, man. _She can't even deal right now.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

It is nearly damn 10pm. It can't be Kendall. So, who the hell?

"Mannnn, whoever you are. You better have a damn good reason why you're interrupting my Pocahontas." She says as she walks to the door. Making sure she doesn't have any tears left on her cheeks. She opens the door, only to see Logan.

At first, she's mad that he's even over here after their last conversation. But then she realizes he's hurt. _She can see it in his facial expression._

So she steps aside and lets him in. He quietly sits on the couch, head over his knees. She rushes over to him and puts a hand on his back.

"Hey." She says quietly. "What's wrong sweetie?"

".. It was never my baby." _I fucking knew it, _she thinks. _That bitch really had the audacity to use him like that. _

"What?!" She asks. "How could she?"

"I dont know. But all along, it was never mine. And I was always there for her, providing whatever she needed."

"That bitch." She says bluntly. He turns to her, already feeling better that she's here for him.

"It's fine, Christina."

"No, what?! Does she really think she could just use you and then dump you like it''s no big deal?!" She stands up. She's more upset than Logan is. "Ugh." She storms into her room. Logan's confused. But he goes after her, only to see her grabbing clothes from her closet.

"What're you doing?"

"I'ma let that bitch know she was wrong." She's about to walk into the bathroom when Logan grabs her arm and pulls her back. They're face to face.

"Hey, it's fine. You being here makes everything okay. Just put the clothes down." She swallows. This is a bit intense for her. She drops the clothes to the side but they're still looking at each other. She feels her back against the wall.

_She knows where this is going._

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (decided not to shine no more)**_

_**I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you**_

_**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war .. to war**_

_**I'll be fighting with you you you you you**_

_**Because it's us against the world**_

And she couldn't do it. She knew it wasn't right 'cause of Kendall.

_But those eyes filled with lust. And those lips._

He starts getting closer to her. "Logan. Stop. I can't do this." But she's already starting to crumble.

"Because you're Kendall's now?" His hands travel down her body. She feels his soft hands reach her legs, a hand going underneath her shorts slowly. "Don't lie to yourself, babe. You know you feel the same way I do." He gets closer to her ear and whispers. "_You've always been my girl." _His hands work his way inside her undies, slowly rubbing her area to get her worked up. From the corner of his eyes, he watches her reaction. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and her head tilts upwards. "I dare you to tell me when you close your eyes, you see him pleasuring you, _not me._" He whispers.

She can't answer. She sees _him a_nd he's who she wants. It's always been him.

She gets chills down her spine as she feels his breath on her neck and his hands travel back up her body. "Please, stop. I cant." She tries pushing him away. _But she's already weak for him._

"Why?"

"It'll just be better if we don't.."

"Would it be better if I do this?" He kisses the area below her ear. "Or this..?" He sucks on her neck, on the spot he knew would drive her crazy. She tilts her head back again, eyes closing in pleasure. Her hands are now tangled in his hair. He sees the same feeling in her eyes. "What about this.." He whispers as he gets closer, until their lips touch.

_Tingles._

Her body gives in to pleasure. She gives in to him. The kiss gets deeper, his tongue now fiddling with hers as he picks her up and makes his way to her bed. Clothes are being ripped off quick. Sooner or later, its skin to skin contact.

A_nd they both have no care in the world. Its just them two against the world_

_**Nothing's stronger now than you and I**_

_**Cause your love is all I got**_

_**And this ain't never gonna stop**_

_**No, whooaa**_

_**There's no distance here when we're apart**_

_**Come on in from the cold**_

_**Lay your head on my shoulder**_

_**Ride like a soldier**_

_**I'ma stay right here**_

He continues to kiss her in random spots all over her body. No, he doesn't wanna just have sex with her_. He loves the girl and he wants to make love to her._

So he makes her feel good. Special. Loved.

As he thrusts in her, he hears her gasp in pleasure. He keeps his body low, so he could kiss her every now and then. Kiss her neck. Look into her eyes.

Like they are right now. They aren't taking their eyes off of each other as he continues to pick up the pace. She starts biting her lip, her eyes start closing. And her moaning picks up. He loves it. _He loves her. _

He continues to love her until he knows they're both getting close. He digs his head into the crook of her neck as she has her hands tangled in his hair.

"I love you so much, Christina.." He whispers.

"I love you too." She says as they both give in and reach their climax. He brings his head back up to look at her and brush the hair out of her face. He slightly smiles at her as she does. He lays next to her, staring at the ceiling.

No words are being spoken. She turns to lay on his chest, an arm hugging his torso. He has an arm around her. And he kisses her forehead.

_This is how it's supposed to be._

_**If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more … no more (ouhoh)**_

_**I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you (you baby, right here)**_

_**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war … to war**_

_**I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you (heeey)**_

_**Because it's us against the world the world the world (ouuhh)**_

_**You know it's us against the world (you baby, hey baby .. ouuhh ) the world, the world, ohh**_

_**Because it's us against the world the world the world (no matter what happen baby)**_

_**You know it's us against the world the world the world (it's us against the world the world, the world)**_

_**Because it's us against the world the world the world (Ohhh yeaaah .. ouuh)**_

_**You know it's us against the world the world the world Ouuh!**_

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are too cute. Thank you for the support, once again. :)**

**Excerpts from: Next To You - Chris Brown & Justin Bieber ; You Mean That Much - Tank.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The next day, Christina wakes up alone in bed. _What. _She's not really sure if last night happened or not. But then she realizes she's naked underneath the covers. _Ohhh yeah, it did happen. _She turns to her nightstand, looking at the time. First she realizes a note from Logan.

_**You're still the cutest when you sleep. Text me. **_

She smiles. Then sees the time. It's 10 to 8.

"Shit!" She's gonna be gets up, rushes to the shower and throws on her scrubs. She fixes herself up a bit before she calls out to Mochi and heads out the door. Damn, she's hungry. But she's gonna have to live with coffee until break. When she gets to the hospital, she hurriedly gets to her floor. As she's about to put her stuff down to start her rounds, she sees Dr. Davis, who is only chuckling at her and shaking his head. _Man, he knows the struggle is real. It's always been real. _When she walks into the break room, she sees Will for the first time. He looks at her, then does a double-take.

"Uhhhm.." He's still trying to process the fact that Christina's in front of him.

"Hello to you too, Will." She smiles and pinches his cheek.

"Oh my god. Since when were you back?!"

"Since like, a couple days ago."

"Annnd you didn't even tell me?"

"I was busy! We work together, you were bound to see me anyways!" She chuckles.

"I see how it is. But I'll let it go cause im happy you're back. How was New York?!"

"Mmm, lets just say it wasnt what I expected." His eyebrow raises.

"What. That's weird."

"I dont know.. I guess? Cant beat being home though." He nodds.

"True, true. You're okay now, right?" _She thinks about last night. _

"Hmm, yup." She smiles. "Well, I needa do my rounds. I was kind of late coming into work today."

"Rough night, I see." She smiles slyly before leaving.

"Uhh, not quite."

As she's going her rounds, she's so glad she sees familiar faces. Even new ones. This really was home to her. Not saying that the kids in New York weren't just as precious. The feeling she gets just being there, though. _She loves it. And she loves being a nurse. _Exactly the reason why she put herself through all that hard ass work during college.

She's not even expecting anything today. She's just trying to chill. This morning she noticed a few texts from Kendall and Logan.

_Kendall._

She really forgot about Kendall. Not in a mean ass way. It's just that the moment was too intense last night. _She knew she'd always give in to Logan. _Esp. now that she can have him all to herself again. This whole Kendall thing? Probably a front. She liked the guy. But she doesn't like the idea of actually being with him. _She always wants to be Logan's._

Fuck, that sounds shady as hell. But what can you do? The truth comes out. Everyone _knows _the truth is Christina and Logan. Period.

So, it wasn't really cheating right? They weren't even officially together. Damn though, she feels really fuckin' bad she played him again. _I guess the two just shouldn't even try to be more than friends._

Christina honestly had more fun when they were friends. Not saying she didn't have fun with him as they were dating. He just started to take things way more seriously. Meh. She wants the old, carefree Kendall back. As a friend... And she knows it's gonna kill him to see her and Logan back together.

_But like Grandmother Willow says to Pocahontas: Listen to your heart and you will understand._

She heads into the break room around 2 for her "lunch break" to relax and just sit back from a busy day. It's just her right now, and she's guessing Will wont be on break until later on. She's over the counter, mixing her salad when she feels an arm wrapped around her and sees the other arm holding out flowers. She closes her eyes, thinking its Logan.

_But when she turns to look at him, its Kendall she's staring at._

Her eyes widen. _Thank the fucking Lord I didn't say anything.._

"Ohhh.. hey." She says, surprised.

"What? You dont like it?" She shakes her head and chuckles.

"No, no. I do. You just caught me off guard."

"Thinking about someone else I see."

"Uhm, NOPE. Not really." She takes the flowers from him and smells them so she doesn't look any more suspicious. "They're beautiful, Kendall. Thank you." She places a hand on his cheek as he smiles.

"You're welcome, gorgeous. What time are you off today?"

"Uhhh, I'm not sure. New position, new hours." She lied. She knows damn well when she's getting off. She's done in about two more hours. But she doesn't really want to deal with him right now.

"Aw." He pouts. "Well let me know when you're off? We got out of the studio early today." He places his hands on her hips.

"Y-yeah. I'll text you." This really doesnt feel right anymore. Not at all. _Not after last night._

"Alright, I guess I'll let you go." He places a hand on her head and kisses her forehead. "Text or call me, okay?" She nodds. And with that, he's gone.

_Phew._

She really, kinda sorta wished that was Logan. At that moment, she realizes every ounce of her is with Logan. Her feelings. Her heart. Her mind. Soul. Everything. And it just feels wrong being in Kendall's arms.

_She needs to talk to him. And she needs to talk to him fast._

Before he can fall too deep. Or, he probably has. She needs to be that net that keeps him from falling any deeper. _She can't do this anymore. _

After the two hours at work have gone by, she sits in her car, contemplating. But she knows she has to do it. She's just scared as to how Kendall will react. Christina knows he wont accept it. She'd rather have him mad than lie about her feelings..

He should know how she feels about Logan. This shouldn't even be surprising.

So she calls him.

"Helllooooo?"

"Can you meet me at the park near my house in about 15?"

"Uhhhm, yeah. Sure."

"Alright, see you soon." _**Click. **_Fuck, she's nervous. When she's driving down to the park, she realizes her palms getting sweaty and her heart beating faster. She's just so scared about how he's gonna react. Ouu, she feels a good cry coming after this. The only downpart: _They'll be done for good. _Like, even as friends. She doesn't think things will be the same.

She gets to the park and doesn't see Kendall in sight. So, she picks a table to sit on and goes through her phone for a bit. She goes through all the pictures in her Camera Roll, seeing a majority of them with Logan. _Oh yup, definitely where she belongs. _She can't get her smile off her face looking at a view old pictures and videos. Like one video, where they're in the car. And she's recording Logan singing while he's driving. Feelin' himself a bit too much too by dancing to the song. Typical Logan. No big deal.

_**"Babe, sing it!" Christina says as she's laughing.**_

_**"Are you recording?!" **_

_**"No! I promise!" The camera is at an angle where he can't really notice that she's recording.**_

_**"AND BABY EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE IS YOURS!" He points to Christina. "YOU WILL NEVER GO COLD OR HUNGRY! I'LL BE THERE WHEN YOU'RE INSECURE, LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE ALWAYS LOVELY GUUUUURL." He starts feeling the lyrics a bit too much, but Christina's enjoying it, laughing away. "CAUSE YOUUUU AREEEE THE ONLY THING THAT I GOT RIGHT NOW!" He starts yelling, his fist balled up. **_

_**"Oh my god." Christina's dying of laughter. And you can tell cause the camera's been shaken everywhere.**_

_**"ONEEE DAY, WHEN THE SKY IS FAAALLLIN' I'LLLL BE STANDIN' RIGHT NEXT TO YOUUUUU!" He runs a finger down her cheek. "RIIIIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" He points at her, dances and continues to yell the last part. "NOOOTHING WILL EVERRR COME BETWEEN US! I'LL BE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOUUU! RIIIIGHT NEXT TO YOU!- HEY YOU ARE RECORDING THIS!" Christina starts laughing and immediately shuts the video off.**_

Damn, how she loves that kid.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when she notices Kendall coming. She puts her phone away and looks at him as he sits in front of her.

"Soo, whatsup?"

"Uhmm, we need to talk." His smile is turned into a frown. He knows where this is going.

"Is everything alright?" She sighs and looks down before looking back at him.

"Kendall... I can't do this anymore." He scoffs. And looks away, shaking his head.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Look, this is our second time trying to work things out and it just isn't how I picture things for myself you know? I feel like we're so much better off as friends."

"Says who? You? I thought we were fine."

"We were. Until Logan came back into the picture." He's started to get irritated. It would be Logan. She's being honest. He just has to understand. "Kendall, you just have to understand. I never meant to hurt you. I did like what we had. But you should already know that I love him."

"This is too ridiculous. So whenever he comes around, everyone else loses. Even though I've probably done a better job keeping us up than he did."

"You can't compare what we had to what me and Logan had, Kendall! We went out for a year almost. We almost got married. We went through things other couples dont normally go through. And regardless of all that, I still love him and he still loves me. Dont you get it?" He's silent. He does get it. They we_re meant to be together. _I mean shit, if two people could go through all that shit and still find themselves loving each other.. it was definitely meant to be.

"Whatever, dude. Keep the explanations. I don't wanna hear it anymore. We're done." He says getting up. "I wish you two the best." He says as he's leaving to get back into his car.

Yup, definitely time to break down.

She doesn't wanna lose Kendall as a friend. But let's face it. He wont want anything to do with her after this. _At least she was honest, though._

Good thing she isn't that far from her apartment. Once she's at home, she gets into her pjays and cuddles on the couch with Mochi. It's been such a long day. She feels a few tears coming down, knowing her and Kendall won't ever be the same. But she's fine knowing her and Logan can finally be at peace together.

_**Can you come over?**_

_**Is everything alright?**_

_**Yes. Just come, please.**_

_**Alright, be there soon.**_

Yes. She feels better knowing Logan is coming over. She still has clothes from him in her closet. A whole shitload of clothes actually. She loves sleeping / lounging in his stuff though. Even when they were apart, she still loved doing that shit.

How she really loves that kid.

Christina's watching tv, lightweight forgetting Logan's coming by. So when she hears a knock, she's surprised. Then she sees him walk in. He has a slight smile on her face.

All she can do is run up to him and hug him. They hug each other tightly, as she buries her face in his neck. _He smells so damn good._

They pull apart a bit, but he's still holding onto her and she's still holding onto him. He smiles down at her.

"You okay, snookums?" He lightly laughs, knowing she probably still hates that shit. But she chuckles with him and nodds.

"I'm more than okay." And she kisses him passionately. _This is her man. This is his girl. And they were meant to be together. _So at this moment, they feel nothing but happy that they're back together.

_**I give up my lifestyle, I don't care what they think**_

_**I cry to get you back and I'll fight until I win**_

_**Don't care how much it hurts, don't matter what you do**_

_**I mean no matter what 'cause you mean that much to me**_

_**'Cause you mean that much to me**_

_**'Cause you mean that much to me**_

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Sorry for the delay guys. I've been out and about these past days. Why the hell does this website make me think my chapters are shorter than they seem? Ugh bummer. Sorry ya'll. But this is a bit of a filler. Droppin' hints though!**

**Thank you for the love!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes Christina gets bored on her day-offs. And she doesnt wanna seem like a simp and spend all her time w/ Logie. Amanda's having the time of her life at UCLA. Felicia's back at work. So, even without choice, she's left with Logan. _Not that she's complaining. _She's sitting on her bed, bored. She doesn't know what she wants to do today. She's perfectly fine bumming it out and watching TV. Buuuut, she doesn't wanna do that. Let's just hope Logan comes in out of nowhere and saves the day.

_Which he does, to her surprise._

"Babe?" He hears her tv on in the room. She simply watches him walk in with a smile on her face. "Oh, there you are." He places a hand on the side of her head and kisses her forehead.

"This is weird."

"What?" He sits down next to her.

"I was just hoping you would come and save me from boredom." She says quite bluntly, making him chuckle.

"You're too cute. Well, it is a nice day outside. What do you wanna do?"

"I dont know." She gets up to look outside her curtains. "You're the one who knows the good spots." He shakes his head.

"No. You just need to be out more babe. I'm actually down for whatever."

"Tryna say I'm a nerd?" She looks at him with an eyebrow up.

"Just a wee bit." She chuckles.

"Alright boy, take a seat." She pretends to be mad. But he laughs and continues to make his way towards her.

"Anyways. We can watch a movie. Go shopping. Get milk tea. Have a nice fancy shmancy dinner. All on me?" He put his hands on her waist. He smiles down at her, waiting for her response.

"Mmm, I'd like that. Youuu the best, my love." She yells as she skips into her closet. She really fucking loves how Logan spoils her. Like she doesn't even have to ask for it. She doesn't even _want him _to spoil her like that. He just does. And its all because he knows his girl deserves the best. She deserved to be treated like the queen he saw her as.

Plus, what else could he do? She loves him unconditionally, no matter what. And she's good about showing that. _Guys on the other hand.. _They just don't love like women do. Or they are capable of loving unconditionally, but it's not easy for guys to show it because it's _not in their nature. _All they're expected to do is protect and provide. _Be the man that can claim his girl, protect his girl and lay that fat paycheck for his girl._ That's how they love. And that's what he's trying to do to make it known that he really does love her more than anything. He has no problem with it. He's quite happy with how their relationship is.

She steps out of the closet in jeans, a white flowy tank top, a leather jacket and wedge booties. She takes her hair down from her messy bun, hair slightly wavy from it. Logan's watching her get ready and he's speechless every time. He watches her fluff her hair one last time before she turns to look at him and smile.

"You have always been flawless, babe." He says. She blushes and kisses him on the lips.

"D'aw you're sweet."

"I try." He chuckles. "Ready?"

"As can be." They pet Mochi before heading out. Christina's actually so excited to be out with him right now. When they're walking out, she holds onto his arm. He chuckles at her and removes the arm from her grip to put it around her. If anyone walking down the street saw these two, it'd be amazing. They're the happiest together right now. And they're both determined nothing's breaking them apart this time.

LA weather = beautiful ass weather. So they both have their windows down to some extent. Logan's enjoying the weather, cruising along to the weather. Christina's letting her hair blow freely with the wind that's coming into the car as she looks at the view outside. With his free hand, he grabs her hand that's resting on her thigh. He raises it up to his lips to kiss it and rubs it with his thumb. She smiles, continuing to look out the window.

Their first stop: walking around with some milk tea.

* * *

_**- Amanda's POV -**_

I had an early morning start at school today. First Organismal Bio Lecture, then General Chemistry I Lecture. I just finished eating lunch and I was about to head to the library to do some homework until my next class at 3. _I missed everyone. _Not that they're too far away or anything. It's just that this whole college experience is so new. Definitely has you master independence. I like it here. I love the whole college atmosphere. There's just days where I wished I was doing nothing with Carlos. Like you know, over the summer.

_But let me snap out of it. _I need to stop with that kind of mentality. College is college. And this is the first door to my future.

Speaking of Carlos.

"Hello?" I hold my binder in one arm and answer the phone with my other hand.

"Hey cutie, how's school going?" I smile. He's literally just waking up.

"Alright." I yawn. "I'm tired."

"Early day?"

"Mhm. I'm not finished until 4:20."

"Damn. Sorry babe." I chuckle a bit. My walking slows down as I realize I'm getting closer to the library.

"It's okay. How has work been so far?" I haven't been home in awhile. I should definitely drive down soon. It aint even that fair, _I'm ashamed. _Ha. You just get so caught up being in college. I'm actually dying to hug Carlos again.

"Alright. Felicia and Rodney are still awko-taco though."

"Of course. She really gives no time to some people." He laughs a bit.

"Yes, I know. Oh!"

"What?"

"So I dont know if it's just me orrrr if anyone else sees it, but like.." he pauses for a bit, then his voice gets a bit lower. "James and Felicia have been flirting a bit." I look at my phone in disbelief before I put it back against my ear.

"What? James and Felicia. Noo way."

"Yesssss. I dont know, it might just be me, but they weren't this jokey-jokey with each other before." Sometimes I just dont even understand where Carlos gets these things.

"Jokey-jokey? What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Like, you know." He tries to imitate my sister. "_Ohhh stop James, you're too funny_. And then like, playfully hit his arm. That kind of flirty. To the point where you know it'll get serious soon." He cant explain things well, but I fully understand what he's talking about. _Gross. _My sister did always find James pretty damn attractive. _Ou, she really has no shame. _Wonder how Rodney would feel if he catches this.

"Thats weird. Whatever it is, I hope she makes the right decision." I shrug, even though he can't see me.

"You know Logan and Christina are back together right?"

"Yeah. She told me. It's about time. Those two need to stop playing and just get married."

"You think they'll finally get married this time?" I think about it. Something tells me its definite. They really shouldn't be putting each other through more mess. Jesus.

"Yeah. I think so." I look at my watch. I really should start on homework before my next class. I could talk on the phone for days. But that would lead me nowhere. "Well, babe I gotta go and do homework before my next class."

"Welllll look at youuu being all studious." I roll my eyes. "Alright. Text me." _**Click. **_I realized I've been kicking dirt right outside the library. I must've looked like a fool to these people passing by or even sitting inside. Whatever. I walk in and find a table for myself. I put my bag next to me on the table. So my stuff lightweight looks like its spread on my side of the table.

I'm quietly doing my chem homework when I realize there's a figure a few steps away from me. He's looking around. Kind of lost. So I just continue to do my homework.

Until he gets closer to the table.

"Uhm." He sayd. I slowly look up from my book.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Uhmmm, no. Not at all." I scoot my stuff back a bit. He sits in front of me. Which is awkward, because I dont even know this kid and now I gotta do homework with him in front of me? I probably should have done my homework in my room. _But it's so damn far. _

I need to invest in a scooter or something.

After he's settled, I realize that he pulls out the same Chemistry book as me. _Alright, creeper jones. _

"Are you in GenChem I too?" I ask. He nodds.

"Amanda, right?" _Creeper-stalker jones. _

"Yuuuup.. I dont think we've met." He chuckles a bit and puts his hand in front of me to shake.

"Sorry. I'm Jordan." I shake his hand and smile a bit.. UCLA is such a big ass campus, I don't think I've ever seen him. And this will probably be one out of a million times that I'll encounter him. "You start homework?"

"Mmm, yeah. It's pretty easy."

"I don't know. Chem was never really my thing."

"Are you a bio major too?"

"Yeah." _How could you be a bio major with that attitude? _But then again, I step back and realize that chem is pretty hard.

"Oh, me too. But really, the homework's easy. All introduction stuff." He smiles.

"That's good. When it gets harder, you're definitely gonna have to help me out." I smile.

"Suuure. Even though I doubt I'm the right candidate for that job."

"Just as long as you can explain and work these problems out, you're good." He smiles. He's not bad. He seems really nice. I could actually have a legit friend at school. Besides the basketball team.. "Hey, are you from around here?"

"Yeah. I live close to the Sunset."

"Wow. That's amazing. I'm from Laguna Beach." He really does look like an LB boy. Not too shabby. He's cute, he's cute. Carlos is still a bit more attractive though. Ha. He has that manly build to him. Jordan.. Well, not saying he doesnt have a bod. Not that I would know. But, You would know damn well off the back that he was my age.

"You didn't want to go out of state?"

"Nah. Too much complications. I'm fine doing a drive here and there." He smiles. We both look down at our books for a bit to continue homework. His eraser somehow lands nearby my hand and his hand slightly brushes against mine. We kind of look at each other in surprise. _That's awkward... _"Woah, sorry."

"It's alright." I smile to reassure him. He's turning a bit red. I feel like we're.. similiar. Like he's never really dealt with a serious girl ever in his life. A nerd in his own world. Some shit like that. A _wallflower. _

W_e_'re definitely gonna get along. But.. I dont know if thats a good thing for me and Carlos in the future.

We're just friends, right?

* * *

_**- No POV -**_

After a good day of shopping, milk tea and a movie, the two lovebirds were finally finishing up a good dinner. This whole day has brought them closer to each other. And there's no other feeling like it.

"Babe, wipe your mouth." She whispers as Logan gobbles up some pasta ravioli.

"What? No one to impress but my lady." He wiggles his eyebrows. She laughs.

"You can't be serious. Please." She hands him her napkin. He rolls his eyes like a little boy and grabs her napkin to wipe her mouth. She chuckles.

"Anyways. Did you enjoy today?"

"I did. Thank you." She smiles at him. He admires her smile. Everything about her. And he's in total admiration of the picture in his head.

_Her looking like Cinderella in a wedding down. More like Pocahontas. & He'd be John Smith. But those two never get married, so yes. Cinderella. _Nothing else. Ya' nasties...

"You would've looked so good in that wedding dress." It slips. He really didn't mean to say that because well, _he doesnt wanna scare her away too quickly. _At first her eyes widen in surprise, but she's still smiling. At that moment, she knew. She knew they were more than ready to get married. Why? They've been through hell and back. Multiple times. And they still ended up loving each other. Being here with each other.

She just knew they're supposed to be together.

"It's not too late you know..?" She smiles shyly at him. He's glowing.

"W-what?" He's surprised she's even talking about the wedding like that. Last time that happened, they went through Chaos 2.0.

"Babe.. I know you feel the same way I do. It's just right.. Everything finally feels right. At peace." She looks up as she talks. All hopeful and everything. He likes that. He wants to get married. Settled. Have a life with her. The realest woman he's ever been with. Have her take the wifey title.

"I know.." He smiles and rubs her hand.

"I do.. want to marry you." She says bluntly and looks at him. "There's no way I'm letting us go through more drama again. Only to find out we're supposed to be together for the ump-teenth time." She says firmly. She kind of frowns. And he knows she's serious.

"I know. I know." Is all he can say. But he nodds. "Lets get married, then. Continue our plans. I know it may seem quick but.." He tries to find an explanation. He cant. "I love you. And you love me. That's all that matters." She smiles.

So it's set. They want to get married again. And this time, they're both serious. They finally can have the time to plan it _together. _Logan was aware of his mistakes from last time. _He's gonna put his woman first. _And if there's one thing they're definitely sure about, it's that there's no way they're gonna let anything come in between ever again.

After paying for dinner, Logan decides he wants to spend the night with his girlfriend. Back home, they cuddle in the sheets. He places random kisses here and there.

Then he tries getting a little touchy.

"Uhm, no. Calm down." She laughs while moving his hand from her inner thigh. He pouts.

"Whaaat, whyyyyy."

"Ew, stop. I wanna have a relaxing night." His eyebrow raises. In a cocky way though.

"Oh so you're saying I-"

"Nope." She says keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Rude..." He says under his breath. "Gave me no time to finish my sentence." She looks at him seriously. "What? You didnt even know what I was gonna say."

"Uh huh. You were gonna say '_Oh, so you're saying I tire you out.'_" She wiggles her eyebrows just like he would after saying a sentence like that. He doesnt do anything but copy the movement of her eyebrows while they stare at each other.

"Eyeing me like I don't exist.." He tries to play seductively. She rolls her eyes and continues watching tv. Logan gets closer to her ear. "Girlllll, I know you want this-"

"Ew! Stop! I'm going to bed." Christina says shutting the tv off before laying down.

"Babe! Aw come on. I was playing."

"Goodnight."

"Ohhhhhhh." He whines and situates himself under the covers. "Night."

"I love you." She says trying not to laugh. He doesnt respond. "**I. said**. I love you."

"Okay! Love you too, god." He says complaning. She's quietly laughing on her side of the bed. _This kid._

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been awhile. It's been crazy busy these past few days. & I have officially moved back into my dorm, so that means... :( I'm gonna be updating slower than usual. Excuse this other filler chapter. But I promise, the next time I come around, the drama will begin again. Mwuahaha! Thank you for the love and all that. I love you all.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**- Felicia's POV -**_

Being back at work feels weird, since my ass has been out for so long trying to keep up with Nico's growth and all that. Then it was time to finally let him go cause he was getting to the point where he could care less whether he was in my arms or the nanny's arms. It's still difficult, because I find myself missing Nico during work. _Missing our family. _But who's to say? Maybe Rodney and I can make things work in the future. We'll always have that connection because he's my baby's father and I will always love those two more than anything.

It's just kind of been weird though, too. Like, lets be honest. I find myself ALWAYS checkin' out James. Who wouldn't? He's fine as hell. But then I know it's wrong. To pursue the unthinkable behind Rodney's back and even bring him around Nico like that. Ugh, just the thought makes me cringe. _I dont wanna be known as the triflin' ex-wife who couldn't even keep to herself during the divorce. _

Buuuut, let's not judge, Christina's been through some real tough shit during her breakups and she's recovered fine.

_I can't help it. It may seem a bit foolish, but I like his attention._

I'll simply sit at my desk arranging papers for Gustavo and he'll pass by and smile at me. And tell me I'm looking _gorgeous. _

I've never heard that from Rodney. He wasn't one to show his emotions his much cause I was "supposed to know" how he felt already. He'd do things here and there, but it just wasn't about consistency for him. And when Nico came, it became more about providing for the family. Which is good. But I like to be treated like a princess sometimes. What girl doesnt?

"Heyyyy beautiful." James says coming up to my desk. I blush as I go through some papers.

"Hey. Whatsup?"

"Nothing much. Just taking a break." _Yeah right. His ass probably snuck out of the studio. _Gustavo isn't one for breaks. We ALL know this.

"Mhmm.." I gave him that look, but he just rose his eyebrow. "You're bored aren't you?"

"Well, he isn't asking me to do anything!"

"Your presence is all he needs." I chuckle and he smiles.

"No, your presence is all I need." He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles. Goddammit. He would. And he wasn't like Logan, who would turn around and be like _psh, yeah right. _Christina this, Christina that. I'm like his sister, and I deserve the least bit of love from his ass too!

"James. Stop." I say lowly while smiling.

"I'm just sayin'. But anyways. We should hang out."

"Hmm, I guess I'm down. If you're willing to hang out with Nico too." He smiles.

"Why not? I love that kid." I shrug.

"Well then I guess we have no problems."

"Alright, good." He smiles at me.

"JAMES. WHERE ARE YOU?! FELICIA! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!" James' eyes widen at the sound of Gustavo's voice.

"Wellllll, I gotta go. Text me or something later? We'll hang out." He flashes one last smile before he runs off before Gustavo could find him. He's nearly damn 23 and he's _still _running from his boss.

"JAMES!" Gustavo yells as he passes by my desk. I quietly laugh a bit to myself as I'm arranging my papers and typing some data into the computer. It's safe to say that they're still kids. Shake my damn head.

Throughout the day, James and I have been peeking at each other. Sometimes getting caught, sometimes we'd get away with it. But someone who DEFINITELY noticed it more was Rodney. Which kind of made me a bit nervous. Rodney doesn't handle his anger well sometimes. And I doubt the last thing he wants to deal with right now is hearing James trying to pursue his ex-wife. He really makes that clear and it's kind of scary. He'll kind of glare at him sometimes, or look at me like _I know you guys are flirting, what the fuck are you doing? _But he'll just end up shaking his head and minding his own business.

I'm not even trying to make it obvious, cause honestly, I dont even know if I see James that way. It's the _company he provides _that gets to me. You know? When guys try to pursue you and do all they can to show that they're interested, all you can do is flirt back. But you're not even into the guy like that. You just can't help but flirt back sometimes. Esp. if he's attractive.

So after work, I decided to go to Christina's. I needed to vent about everything. And I was sure I could.. _if I beat Logan to her house. _Fuck. His ass would be there in 0.5 seconds.

Sorry boy, I need to talk to my sister. You can do all that lovey-dovey shit later.

As soon as I get to her house, I run up the stairs. Her door is usually always open. I don't even know why, but I walk in and catch her by surprise. And then I lock the door.

"What is going on with you? And why are you locking the door? Logan's-"

"Exactly. Sis, I need to talk to you!" I say panicking. She puts down what she's doing in the kitchen and follows me to the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, well. Let me just come out with it. I think I like James." Her eyes widen.

"What... Felicia are you sure it's just not infatuation and all that?"

"That's why. I dont even know what it is." I know I'm talking pretty fast but somehow I know Logan would be coming any time soon.

"I dont know... I mean, just think about Rodney and how he would take that. You guys JUST split. And Nico probably doesn't even know that. You can't bring James around him so quickly? I feel like you're just after his attention because of all this drama between you and Rodney."

"I get that, but I can't even help but flirt with the guy. He's attractive as hell!"

"Felicia." She said firmly and shook her head. "I dont know. I'm just trying to get you out of it so you don't have to deal with more drama."

"No one has to know..."

"Felicia!" Her eyes widen in surprise. I know. She's never heard me talk like that. My head's a mess right now. And knowing how I handle things like this, _I'd probably still go after the guy. _"First of all, if you arent even sure you like the guy like that, don't lead him on."

"Yeah but-" The door knob turns. _Fucking Logan! Can he go somewhere else for a minute? Play at the arcade, something. _

"Logan's here-" Christina gets up to get the door. But I hold her wrist.

"NO!"

"Oh my god, cool it Felicia! He won't do anything."

"Babe! What are you doing in thereeeeeee..." He says as if he's crying.

"EW." I say and roll my eyes.

"God, just stop. It'll be fine."

"But Christina!-" Too late. It _is _her apartment though. So I cant do much. She opens the door and a confused Logan is standing before us.

"Why was the door- Oh, Hey Felicia." He says walking in. I guess he got his answer. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"What? I didn't get here that fast." I lied. His eyebrow rose.

"Yeah you did. You got here before me. Annnd no one beats _thee _Logan Mitchell." He says cockily.

"Shutup." Christina says sitting down next to him. He just looks at her in shock. _Hahahah, I would be dying on the floor right now if I could. _"Anyways.."

"Yeah, anyways." He says. "What have you guys been talking about?"

"Felicia's crush on James."

"CHRISTINA!"

"What?! He wont say anything!" I facepalmed. So hard.

"You like James?!" Logan said in disgust. "Ew."

"Boy, you better ew yourself."

"Defensive Felicia. Seriously though. What about Rodney?"

"I dont know. What about him?"

"It's just weird, dontcha think?" Logan asked seriously. _Yes... _

"I dont know. Like I said, I dont even know what it is. It's probably just me being attracted to the attention since the divorce." Logan shrugged.

"I dont know, Licia. Just be careful. Cause you have to think about Rodney and Nico. Regardless of what happens, Rodney's still a part of the family. Annnd James can be tough when it comes to all the girls he's surrounded by sometimes." I nodded, impressed.

"Impressive, Mitchell. Those are probably the smartest words you've ever said to me." He laughed for a bit until he realized what I had said. Christina laughed to herself, making him hit me on the leg.

"Wow, that wasn't nice at all!" He shrieked.

"I'm just kidding. It was a lot of help. Thanks Logie." He smiled contently. I figured the two would want their alone time, so I start gathering my things together. "Welp, I'll be on my way. Give you guys your peace. Thanks for listening." They both smile at me and nodd.

"Bye sis. I love you."

"I love you too." I say as I'm walking out the door. That made things a bit clearer. Hopefully. Maybe it was just me being attracted to the attention. Since, no one was there to give it to me anymore. And I've been so used to Rodney giving me that attention, one way or another.

I get home and Nico's asleep. That won't be too long. But for now, I have nothing to do. Except eat. Get things ready for another day of work. And be a mom. First things first though, I need to relax. I kick off my shoes. Wash up and get in my jammies. Then I just sit on my bed, scrolling through my phone when I come across a text from James.

_Really now?_

_**So, about that date we haven't planned...**_

No. No way.

I couldn't help but smile.

So yes, I did respond. In a flirty way. Telling him I was down for whatever.

_Fuck._

_I guess that talk with Logan and Christina didn't clear my head at all._

_**- No POV -**_

Carlos has been feeling a bit distant from Amanda and it really makes him sad. He would call and she wouldn't stay on the phone for more than 5 minutes. He would text and she wouldn't reply until hours later. And he understands that basketball season is picking up and her studies are so much more important than him. But he really wishes he had her back. Her company. Just her. He hates that she's in college right now, because he knows there's a ton of guys probably drooling all over her. He doesn't like that. He just wants her to himself, not to be selfish. And to be honest, it kills him that he has to deal with this. But he really feels the girl. He really does. _So he deals. _

It's nearly almost 1130pm and he's looking at his phone, wondering if he should attempt to call her. He knows she has a big chem test tomorrow and she's been bugging about it.

He really misses her voice. So why not. Their conversation won't last for more than 5 minutes. Probably less.

He sighs and presses her name under his contacts. He puts the phone to his ear and it rings for a bit.

"Hello?" He's relieved. She finally answers.

"Hey babe."

"Heeeeey."

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your studying or anything. But I just called cause I really missed you and to check up on how you were doing."

"Aw. I missed you too. I've been alright. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk much. It's just such a routine over here. Class. Eat. Practice. Homework. Study. Sleep. Repeat."

"Damn. I'm sorry. You can do it though. I believe in you. Have you studied a lot for tomorrow?"

"Mmm, kind of. I'm studying a bit right now." Her saying that kind of makes him feel like she's indirectly telling him she needs to study and not be on the phone.

"Well." He sighs. "I guess I'll let you go then. Text me?"

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for calling babe." He smiles.

"Of course." With that, the call ends. Carlos just continues to lay back on his bed, scrolling through his phone with the TV on. He really couldn't wait for her to be back for Christmas break. He really couldnt. He couldnt handle this distance.

On the other hand, after Amanda gets off the phone, she looks at Jordan.

"Boyfriend?" He says looking up from his book and she nodds.

"Yuuup. He's been trying to reach me a lot lately. Usually he'd be okay. But lately he's just been weird. I guess he's just not used to me being all busy cause we always had time to be together back when I was home."

"It's alright. He'll be okay. Guys eventually get used to those things and move on."

"Hopefully. I can't really focus on him right now. And I kind of wish he understood that." Amanda said continuing to do some practice problems from her book. Jordan just stares at her and smiles. "What?" She looks up.

"Nothing. You just have some pretty eyes."

"Well, thanks." She blushes. They look at each other for awhile. Until Amanda realizes it's a bit awkward. So she breaks the silence. "So uh, did you get number 37?"

"Uh yeah."

"Could you help me?" He nodds and stands up to sit next to her so it would be easier to help her. As he's explaining to her, his face is pretty close to hers. And his body is close to hers. She takes notice. And she kind of likes it. He looks at her after he explains the problem and she just stares at him. But she slowly nodds.

They continue to look at each other. And his face gets closer. But right before their lips touch, she backs up a bit and realizes what the fuck is happening.

What the fuck _is _happening?

"Uhmmm, thanks. That was a lot of help." He slowly nodds and he backs away and gets up to go back to his original seat.

"Yeup." After that, it's just a bit of awkward silence. But they can't help but glimpse at each other from time to time. It was a different feeling for Amanda. She really enjoyed Jordan because they were so alike yet so different. She's still trying to figure out how that's possible but she really has never met someone like him. They share the same interest in most things, but they aren't afraid to speak their opinion on other things.

It's weird.

And this is kind of another reason why Amanda's been distancing herself from Carlos.

Not cause of school.

But because of Jordan.

_And sometimes, she hates to admit that._

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I know you must be surprised to hear from me, but the school year has officially come to an end! Meaning, I can finally be on this again. I heard the sad news of BTR being officially over :( but that's okay, cause I can help keep them alive through this story. As corny as that sounds, but true. I'm back! Annnnd I love you guys and appreciate you guys for keeping up with this even though I haven't been around to update for so long.

So, thank you again. :) Sorry if this is somewhat a short chapter.

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR!**

* * *

A couple weeks later and everything seems to be smooth-sailing. Logan and Christina have been perfect, setting up wedding plans with Janel again. Janel couldn't be more than ecstatic to see the two back together. She couldn't be any more excited to be planning a wedding for the two. She knew they had such a rough patch, but she was more than convinced that this would finally be it for them. No more drama and all that. At least, not between them.

Felicia and Rodney were trying to be civil. All for Nico. But since he was growing up so fast, the child was needing more and more attention every day. If mommy's not there, he looks for mommy. If daddy's not there, he looks for daddy. And sometimes, they just don't know how to keep Nico away from those questions. Sooner or later, they knew they Nico would notice the differences in their family. But they both didn't want to think about that now. About the whole James thing, Felicia still can't understand what it is. They've hung out. Gone to dinner. Nothing special... Maybe held hands here and there. Kissed a few times. No big deal. At least, to her it wasn't. She knew it was infatuation, she just didn't want to admit it. Because without James, there wouldn't be attention. And without attention, she'd miss Rodney. Sounds messed up. _They just need time. They can't be together right now, especially for the sake of Nico. _

And then, Carlos. He feels Amanda drifting from him. And he's too worked up about it. He doesn't understand why their relationship feels so different. And he hates the timing between college and their relationship, because he knows thats the number one thing that's breaking them apart. He knows she has to get her education, play basketball and all that school stuff. But she's smart, right? There couldn't be anything else tearing them apart.. right? Amanda feels herself drifting from him. And she knows exactly why. Nope, not just college or basketball. She was perfectly capable of balancing college, ball and Carlos. But Jordan, too? No. She didn't expect that. She expected to be on her own in college; she never expected another guy to become one of her close friends here. Close friends though? _Or more than that? She doesn't know. Christmas break is about a week or so away and a lot could happen before then. _

"Ughhhh, I'm just so excited! Can't we just forward to our wedding already?" Christina said smiling away in the passenger's seat of Logan's car. He glanced over at her, one hand on the wheel, and chuckled.

"February is not that far away." He smiles. They were getting married on their anniversary. You know, valentine's day. The day they first got engaged and fell in love all over again. _It felt too perfect._

"I know but... I'm just so happy... It's finally pulling through." He glances at her once more, admiring the glow in her eyes. He brushes the hair away from her face with his free hand and strokes her cheek with his thumb. She leans into it and looks at him. _Yup, this was definitely her man._ "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too." He smiles. "You hear from Felicia or Amanda?"

"Mmmm, kind of. I know Felicia's been here and there with James though." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" Logan says kind of surprised. "What's that even supposed to mean, babe?"

"I dont know? I dont know what my sister gets herself into sometimes. But I mean, she seems better than she did after her and Rodney divorced..."

"Well, I guess that's a plus. I dont know. It's still kind of weird. James is my bestfriend and I don't want him to fall for her too fast, you know? What if Felicia's just as lost with her feelings? It'll be a huge mess.."

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Christina shrugs. "But anyways, Amanda's coming home soon! Christmas break is coming for her."

"Aw great." He tries to say in a disappointing manner. But Christina hits him on the chest. "Ow, I mean, shit, that's great!" Christina rolls her eyes. "You know anything going on between her and Carlos though?"

"Mmm, I've asked but she's always just like 'we're okay.'"

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound too good."

"What, why? They can't just be.. okay?"

"Well I dont know if they're even okay. Carlos has been moping around the house a lot lately. He just doesn't seem himself. And every time I try to talk to him about it, he doesn't wanna talk about it. There's something really messing with his head."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but I honestly don't know what it is. She doesn't seem to bug too much about their relationship though?"

"I dont know." Christina shrugs and looks out the window. Then for some reason, she thinks about Kendall. _Damn they haven't spoken in awhile. Nor have they seen each other. _She misses him. As a friend of course. But she knows they'll just never be the same. Kendall tries to be happy for Logan, because he's finally with the girl he was meant to be with. But somehow, he fell in love with Christina too. _It just wasn't his place. _

She just wants to know how he's doing. And if he's okay. If he is, then that's all that matters.

When Christina and Logan get back to her apartment, they get ready for a nice dinner and a relaxing night. Then, Logan remembers something he's been meaning to talk to Christina about for awhile now. Since they're finally getting married and everything seems so damn perfect right now, he thinks its time to bring it up.

"Hey babe?"

"Whaaatsup." She says, focused on preparing dinner for the two. He sits on a bar stool in front of her as he watches her prepare dinner. _Such wifey material._

"I've been thinking."

"You think about a lot of things, Logan." She laughs.

"Yeah well, this is different." He smiles. She glances up at him for a minute before she returns to the food.

"Mkay? Go on, I'm listening."

"Well. I've been thinking. Why don't we get a house? Doesn't have to be a big one. Could be a small, family sized home. Enough for the two of us, possibly for three when we're ready to have a baby." He smiles. He sees the redness starting to creep up on her cheeks.

"R-really? You think we should move in together?" She smiles. Smiles big, actually.

"Yeah, why not? We're gonna be married soon. I don't think I should be dropping you off at your apartment anymore. You know, going our separate ways to our separate homes. It doesn't feel right. I actually wanna wake up to you and come home to you, every single day."

"Aw babe. I love that." She smiles at him.

"So, yes? Good idea? Good job Logan?" She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"Yes, good idea." He gets up from the chair to enter the kitchen and pulls her close to him.

"Wellllp, I guess we have to start looking then. Whatever makes my baby happy." He brushes the hair out of her face. "I love you, Christina."

"I love you too." With that, he pulls her into a deep kiss. And another one. And another one. He finally lets her go and starts helping her prepare the rest of dinner.

* * *

"I don't know, Jordan." Amanda says worried, trying to focus on the huge bio book in front of her. Finals were coming up, meaning Christmas break was just around the corner. The sooner she gets through these finals, the faster she can come home to her family.

She's been keeping her distance from Carlos. And she finally accepts why. It's not only because of finals and basketball.

It's also Jordan. And she finally accepted that maybe, she was starting to have feelings for the guy.

When she thinks of Carlos.. _it just ends up being Carlos. _No butterflies, no big smiles, none of what she used to feel. But then again, she thinks... _what if this is just a phase? And I don't even like Jordan all like that? _

Infatuation. It could really fuck up a good thing.

"Oh coooome on Amanda! You know you're smart as hell. You have the material down. You've been studying for so looong, just come to the party with me!"

"Jordan, this is finals week we're talking about."

"I know?! As if I'm not stressing about it either? But I'm taking a break. You know, its good for the brain. Coome on! You rarely went to ANY parties this semester. At least live a little before Christmas break. Pleeeeease." He starts begging and pulling those puppy dog eyes on her. She can no longer take it looking at him, so she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Jordan—"

"For meeee, please." He smiles softly at her. And not gonna lie, it makes her weak. She feels herself crumbling. So.. okay. Fine.

"Fine." She says crossing her arms and giving him the stink eye. "But if I fail these finals, I blame you for letting my future fall into the hands of McDonalds and those uniforms." She says getting up, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. He shakes his head and chuckles as he runs up to catch up to her.

They get to the townhouse that is throwing the "End of the Semester" party and realize how crowded the place is. Crowded to the point where Jordan has to hold Amanda's hand and lead her through the pack of people.

_Woah. Fuck. _She thinks as soon as she feels his hand holding hers. Not because they're holding hands, but because she felt her tummy drop. He leads her right to the drink table. Not even just drinks. But them _draaaanks too._

Now serving a handle of Raspberry Smirnoff, a handle of Captain Morgan, a bottle of Ciroc Peach, a bottle of New Amsterdam Peach, Henessy and Patron.

_Fuck, they REALLY are trying to get people wasted tonight._

Amanda doesn't really know if she's ready for all this cause it reminds her of the whole Cameron thing. Yuck. And alcohol still makes her kind of queasy. Not as much, but the feeling is still there. Jordan can kind of see the uneasy expression on her face and squeezes her hand.

Woops, she didn't even realize they were still holding hands. She looks up at him and he's worried.

"You okay?" She slightly smiles.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay. Good. Drink?" He questions her as he hands her a cup. She gladly takes the cup and takes a breath. Okay, whatever. _I'll take it._

But one shot turns into another. Into another. Into another. And so on. And we all know it's definitely not good to mix your darks and lights on a pretty empty stomach.

So her world is spinning. She can't focus. But it feels so damn good and she's lovin' the stress-free environment. No finals. No family problems. No problems in general. _No Carlos?_

Fuck it, she's not even worried about that right now. She's at a chill party with chill people. Why complain? Amanda just has no care in the world right now.

But yes, she's aware that the more shots she takes, the drunker she gets. The drunker she gets, the more she's on Jordan.

BUT YES. He's enjoying the fact that he has such a pretty girl around his arm. _Carlos, who?_

**Beat It by Sean Kingston, Chris Brown and Wiz Khalifa **is blasting all throughout the house and Amanda finds herself dancing with Jordan. They're both pretty fuckin' drunk. But they both are still aware of everything going on.

Maybe. It's just hard to focus.

They come face to face as her hands wrap around his neck while they dance. They stare at each other and all of a sudden, the moment becomes too intense.

Yet, she still goes in to kiss him. A pretty deep kiss too.

They're really feelin' each other.

And by the time the party is over, _he's heading back to her room for the night._

_**Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring.**_

_No answer._

Carlos has called her about a hundred times during the past hours and he's worried. She hasn't texted back or picked up his calls. _He really fuckin' hates this and he doesn't know what's wrong with Amanda anymore. _

He ends the call and throws his phone across the room in frustration.

_Fuck this._

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I should update more since I owe you guys so much of my time. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Well, I sense more drama coming and you know what? It is. Lol. Summer time is here and I have so much time to plan for the future of this story. This chapter might be split in two, so if it ends kind of awkwardly, well.. yeah. Lol.**

**Read and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR!**

* * *

"Jesus.." Amanda says, coming out of her room. She's back home for vacation and she was glad finals was over. Buuut that whiff of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen was way too strong for her liking. She runs to the bathroom just in time for her to make it to the toilet. She doesn't feel good. And she has no idea why she's been feeling so nauseated, or why she's even throwing up right now. The day barely started.

As soon as she's done puking her guts out, she feels weak. She stands up to brush her teeth and wash up. Her tummy feels so bad. She should just get back to bed.

And she plans to. But Mama comes walking down the hallway as soon as she steps out of the bathroom.

"Hey baby-" Her facial expression changes from happy to worried. "What's wrong?! You don't look too good."

"Uhmmm, I don't know mom. Just an upset stomach. I think I'm just gonna go back to bed." Mama puts her hand over Amanda's forehead.

"No breakfast?"

"Ma, the smell is what made me puke. I don't think I can handle looking at it or touching it right now. Nor eating it."

"Well, do you want me to get you anything?"

"I don't know. I just wanna go back to bed. I'll be fine." Amanda walks back into her room and shuts the door close. Mama is left standing there, worried. But she knows her babygirl will get through it. She just has to let her be, since Amanda doesn't really enjoy people babying her or anything. With that, Mama goes on with what she needs to do while Amanda lays in her bed.

Scared.

There's no way she could've eaten anything bad. She's been eating Mama's home-cooked meals since ever. So she lays there, lifting up her shirt to look at her tummy. She slowly rubs her tummy.

No, it really, really can't be possible.

She feels the fear building inside of her and retraces everything.

_What's today anyways?_

Her eyes widen. Her period was supposed to come days ago. And it still hasn't.

The fact that she's seen some spotting too.

_Fuck. No, please no. This can't be. Maybe I'm over thinking. No, I'm definitely overthinking. Please.._

Then she remembers waking up next to Jordan. They both were half-naked. Enough to tell them that they had done something the night before. Something they both could have prevented from happening.

And she vaguely remembers him pulling out. No condom.

_Fucking shit Amanda Vega. Why did you let yourself get that drunk?! Why did you let Jordan do this to you?!_

_Why did you do this to Carlos…._

She starts bawling her eyes out. But she knows it definitely can't be certain unless she takes a test and goes to the doctor. All she wants is Carlos right now, but she can't face him. Not after this. And especially not after how she treated him. She curses herself over and over again. How she wishes she didn't get herself into this predicament with the wrong guy.

_Jordan's nice and all but I doubt he'd take responsibility for any of this._

Last time she spoke to Carlos was when she got back. He came to see her and they talked about how they've been. She honestly told him he deserved better and that he didn't deserve a young college girl who was still learning her way through things.

But he disagreed. He understood. Yet, he just wants her and he's certain. She started crying because he was still so good to her after all that.

And now this? She doesn't see how he'll ever forgive her or love her the same way. She cant even understand how he could forgive or love her the same way right now after pushing him away so much. _How could you fuck up such a good thing?_

And on top of that, her family isn't stable enough to handle something like this. On top of Mama and Papa separating, she overheard her mom speaking to a friend about dating again. Really? _Are they both just gonna give up on their family like that? And go date? "Start over?" _Bullshit.

She needs to talk to someone. Definitely not Felicia. Because she's like mother #2 and she'd go straight to Mama. Sooo, she'll call Christina. Once she's off work. Hopefully her nap will take that long. She just doesn't wanna deal with the world and its problems right now. Not at all.

* * *

"Babe, can we please look at houses this weekend?!" Logan pouts over the phone. Christina chuckles as she walks to her car.

"Yes, my love. We can."

"Why can't you just come here right now?!"

"Jesus, babe. Can you calm down? Amanda said she wants me to come pick her up. She needs me right now, apparently."

"Ughhhhhhhhh Amanda…." Logan groans loudly.

"Hey, I haven't really seen her yet! This is the first time I'm seeing her since she came back. She just wants quality time with her favorite sister." Christina smiles to herself, getting settled into the driver's seat.

"Oh god. Felicia's her favorite." Logan says, hopefully it would spark some reaction from Christina.

"You're just saying that so I could somehow send Felicia over to get her instead of me. You know that's not true." She giggles.

"Goddammit, fine. Whatever!"

"I love you too, Logan. I'll call you later okay?"

"No no, I WILL see you later. Whether Amanda likes it or not."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Don't whatever me, young lady!" By this time, Christina's looking down at her phone and laughing. _Too much._

"Bye Logan." She yells before ending the call. She's smiling to herself as she pulls out of the parking garage and off to Mama's house to pick up Amanda. When she gets to the house, she realizes there's an unknown SUV in the driveway. _Weird, _but whatever. _Maybe Dad got a new car? _No. Def not. He definitely wouldn't be here during this time of the day unless it was important.

Christina gets out of the car and walks up to the door. She knocks loudly before unlocking the door and walking in. She hears Mama in the kitchen talking to some male figure and laughing. _Wtf, ew. She's technically flirting with this person._

"Ma?" Christina yells as she enters the kitchen. She sees Ma standing behind the bar area while this unknown male figure is sitting at a bar stool. He's in a button up shirt, tie and black dress pants. Nice dress shoes. He must be a hardworking, wealthy man. Probably pretty young too. _Oh god._

"Oh hey Mija! Whatsup?"

"Uhmmm, I came to pick up Amanda. She called me, asking if she could come over."

"Ohh. She wants to go out?"

"Apparently..?" Christina stands there awkwardly, staring at her mom, then at the guy sitting.

"Oh, jesus. I'm being rude. Frank, this is my middle child, Christina. Christina, Frank. A friend of mine." _Right…_

"It's nice to meet you, Christina." He stands up and holds his hand out, while one hand is in his pocket.

"Yeaahhh… It was nice to meet you too." She slightly smiles and shakes his hand. Then she returns her attention back to Mama. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and get her."

"Okay." Mama nods. _God, that was just too awkward. _Christina had to get out of there as soon as possible. She quickly runs up the stairs to Amanda's room and knocks.

"Come in." Christina walks into Amanda's room, seeing her in Adidas sweats, a pullover and white chucks.

"Totally bummin' it today, huh?" Amanda rolls her eyes. She can't deal with any jokes right now, but at the same time, she's really glad her sister's here to save her. Esp. to save her from this flirtation going on between Mama and Frank. Yuck.

"Godddd, can we go?" She holds onto her duffle bag strap.

"Sleeping over?"

"Yea, thanks for the invite." Amanda gives Christina a fake smile as she walks out the door. _What's gotten into her? _Christina knows her sister has her days, and this probably is one of them. Especially with Mama and Frank. So she understands the whole attitude thing going on. Frankly, if Christina was in her position, she'd be irritated too. She wouldn't wanna be here.

When they get into the car, she realizes Amanda seems uneasy about something. And that she's holding onto her duffle bag for dear life.

"You know you can put your bag down…"

"Uhmm it's fine, I'm comfy this way."

"Why didn't you want to drive over to my place?"

"Cause I didn't know when you were getting off. And I haven't felt good all day."

"Well, okay. I guess. Idk how going to my apartment would make it any better."

"It just will, okay.." Amanda says quietly. That's when Christina knows something serious must be bugging her. But she'll wait until Amanda comes out with it.

"Soo.." Christina says to break the awkward silence. "What's up with Ma and Frank?"

"God, how am I supposed to know? All I know is that I'd rather be anywhere but there. Even if I don't feel good. It's disgusting." Christina nods in silence. She knew her sister too well. "Hey Stina?"

"Yep?"

"You think Ma would consider dating again?"

"Uhmm, I don't know.. Don't you think that's a conversation you should have with Ma?"

"I don't really know if I wanna have that conversation with Mama. It's just gonna make me upset. I don't want her OR Papa to start dating again. If anything, I'd want them to get back together. Asap."

"Well, no matter how much we want these things Amanda, it may not come out the way we want it to come out. Whatever is right for the both of them will happen. Whatever is right for our family will happen."

"I guess. But. I don't know. I just can't picture Mama dating again. Euuughhhh. Gross." Amanda says feeling a bit queasy, looking out the window. _Air. I need air. _

"You don't have to think about it." Christina says chuckling. Lord knows she can't think about Mama dating again either. But whatever. She'd rather not dwell on the topic.

The rest of the ride was silent and Christina could feel that something was really bugging Amanda. Especially with the way she was holding onto her duffle bag and looking out the window. The whole ride, she pushed away the temptation of asking Amanda what was really going on. _If she was ready, she'd tell her. _

As soon as they get to the apartment, Amanda races to the bathroom.

"Uhm, I really need to pee."

"Oh uh.. okay. Well I'll be out here making dinner." Christina says confused.

Amanda locks the bathroom door and takes the early pregnancy test out of her bag. She looks at the box for a good couple of minutes.

_This can't be real. This really.. can't be real._

Of course, she won't know forsure unless she visits a doctor. And she will.. somehow. Sometime. But these things are pretty accurate as well. And just the thought of it makes her so damn queasy.

She takes the test out of the box and takes a deep breath before she proceeds with what she needs to do.

_The longest 3 fucking minutes of her life. _

She sits. She sits. She sits. And she continues to wait until 3 minutes are up. Once it is, she takes a deep breath and takes a look at her hands shaking uncontrollably. She's scared. And she's not sure if she even wants to see what the test has to tell her…

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

She takes the test from the counter and looks at it.

_This.. cannot.. be.. real…_

She starts bawling and leaves the test on the counter. As soon as Amanda gets to the living room, she runs straight into Christina's arms.

"Oh my god, what's wrong babygirl? What's happening?" Christina is so confused. And a bit guilty. For inviting Logan over for dinner, and all of a sudden Amanda's breaking down in her arms. Such wrong timing. He's probably close to the apartment too. Christina hears herself mumbling, but she can't understand what she's saying through all the sobbing. "What? Amanda, talk to me. Please. Talk to me."

"I'm pregnant." She says loudly just as Logan walks into the apartment.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm pregnant." She says loudly just as Logan walks into the apartment._

All Christina could do was hold onto Amanda tighter as she looked at Logan and gulped. He heard it. The first thing he was welcomed with was something he never expected. He could see the tears building up in Christina's eyes as Amanda continued to bawl her eyes out. Logan runs over to hug the both of them and starts trying to calm them down.

By the time they've calmed down, Amanda pulls away from Christina. She's now sitting between Christina and Logan. Logan has his arm around his little sister while Christina has her hand on her knee.

"Amanda... how did this happen.." Christina asks softly. All Logan could think about was _Carlos. Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. _And that's because he knew it _wasn't_ Carlos' baby. _They both knew._

"Jordan..." Amanda simply replied.

"From school?" Christina asks and Amanda nodds. She slightly starts crying again because she knew there was no other way it could have happened. Christina and Logan sympathetically look at her, then back at each other. _They have no idea what to do and how to help._

"Are you sure this is true?" Logan asks. He loves the girl like his little sister. And he loves his bestfriend. He's really hoping there's some way she isn't pregnant with somebody else's baby. That she isn't pregnant in the first place..

"I dont know... I wanted to go to the doctor's-"

"Amanda, you have to tell Mama and Papa."

"NO. Christina. NO."

"Then how are you gonna get through this?! Me and Logan could only help you out so much, you NEED Mama and Papa."

"CHRISTINA." Amanda says firmly. "I will tell them. Eventually. But right now, I can't. I just can't. And you can't say anything to Felicia, or anyone." She looks at Logan to make sure he understands. "I need you to please come with me to the doctor's first. To find out if I'm really pregnant or not."

"And if you are?"

"Then I'll tell Mama and Papa! Please Christina.." Christina sighs.

"Okay. I'll go with you. But you really have to tell Mama and Papa if this is true, Amanda. We can only do so much. Mama and Papa need to be involved in this with you. Not only me."

"What are you gonna tell Carlos.." Logan butts in. He knew he should've just left it at that, but he's curious how she's gonna deal with the baby, Jordan and Carlos. _If she will deal with all three at once.._

"Loges, please.. please don't tell him."

"But will you?"

"Yes, I will. Just promise me you won't say anything until I do first."

"Okay... But... are you sure this is Jordan's baby?" Amanda nodds.

"I'm sorry.." Amanda whispers as she looks down. "I fucked up. I really did. And I shouldn't be dragging you guys into this, but I'm scared.. And I can only count on you two right now." She starts crying. "I won't blame Carlos if he leaves and doesn't love me anymore.." She leans onto Logan as he hugs her.

"Don't say that. He's gonna be pretty furious, to be honest. But I don't think he'll leave your side."

"He will.."

"Hey, he loves you. He won't let you get you through this alone. Not right now." Christina chimes in as she rubs her sister's back.

"Ugh, this is only the beginning and everything's a mess... I dont know if I want this."

"Well, Amanda. All you can do is push through it. And just know. Me and Logan will support you with whatever you decide to do."

"I love you guys." She whispers.

After dinner, Amanda is fast asleep on the couch while Christina and Logan make themselves comfortable in her room. She's silent as she brushes her hair and looks in the mirror on top of the dresser. Logan watches her and she brushes her hair. He looks at her face. Examines her body language. She isn't relaxed at all. She's tense. He could tell.

"Baby." He says softly.

"Hm?"

"Come here. Get in bed with me please."

"In a bit."

"You don't need to continuously brush your hair for another 5 minutes. It's fine. You're going to bed. Come here." Christina looks at Logan in the mirror and sees the sincerity in his expression. She's stressed out from the night and he understands. She slowly puts the brush down and gets into bed with him. He immediately puts his arm around her as she lays on his chest. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her arm. "You okay?"

"I dont know." She says with a sigh. "I have no idea how Amanda got herself into this mess and how she's gonna get out of it. Mama and Papa are gonna flip out."

"Yeah well, it'll be a learning experience. Maybe this was meant to happen to her. Not everything about it is bad."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, okay. Right now it may seem all bad. But it's not. Whatever happens, happens. It'll be meant for Amanda and whatever was in her path. We just have to be there for her."

"I know. But gahhhhd, she barely started college and here she is having a baby with someone she doesnt know that well. Regardless of how close they are. And then Carlos... how do you think he's gonna react?"

"He's definitely not gonna speak to anyone for a couple of days. He'll be really upset. But he loves her. And he would never leave her at a time of need. Esp. like this. I know he'll pull through. He'll be here."

"I hope... He doesn't deserve to be hurt any more."

"He doesn't. But what he wants to do is up to him. And I'm sure Amanda didn't purposely try to hurt him.."

"Yeah.. God. I just dont understand the things Amanda gets herself into.."

"It's fine baby. Dont stress. There's nothing you can do now besides be there for her. And I will help out as much as I can as your future husband." Logan smiles and kisses her forehead, making her smile.

"I love you, Logan. I really do."

"I do too, Christina. And I can't wait to be your husband."

* * *

_**Frequency's so low**_

_**Heart on a string**_

_**A string that only plays solos**_

_**Rain made of echoes**_

_**Tidal wave rushing on and on**_

The next day, Logan is off to the studio while Christina is waiting for Amanda to get ready. Christina takes the day off to take her sister to the doctor's for an emergency visit. Before Logan leaves, he kisses Christina on the lips and tells her to call him if anything.

15 minutes after Christina's done getting ready, Amanda comes out of the bathroom. She's in black and white Adiddas soccer pants, a burgundy Hollister hoodie and tan moccassins.

"You okay?" Christina could tell she had just finished vomiting.

"Yeah."

"Want anything to eat?"

"No. Just water.. Can we go and get this over with?" Christina doesn't say anything and simply nodds. Amanda grabs a water bottle and with that, they're out of the apartment and on their way to the doctor's.

Once they get there, Amanda signs in and they sit in the waiting room. Christina is flipping through a magazine while Amanda is trying to keep her composure. She is getting waves of nausea here and there. She looks around the room, sees expecting mothers and new mothers.

_I dont know how I'm gonna do this. I dont know how to be a mother. I'm not ready._

"Amanda Vega?" The nurse calls her from the door. Christina holds her hand.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come in with you?" Amanda can't say anything. Instead, she just nodds. She can't do this by herself. Amanda stands up and walks to her assigned room, Christina following behind her.

Throughout the visit, Amanda cant help but be quiet. She's fiddling with her fingers. She's so damn nervous. And she can't help but think of how downhill things will go from here.

_**Under the water you scream so loud but the silence surrounds you**_

_**But I hear it loud and you fall in the deep and I'll always find you**_

_**If my red eyes don't see you anymore**_

_**And I can't hear you through the white noise**_

Couple of minutes later, which seemed like hours, the doctor tells her the news. Amanda starts bawling in her sister's arms. Her life will forever be different from this moment on. And she doesn't know how to handle it.

_I have to tell Carlos._

That's the first thing that comes to mind. And the only thing that comes to mind right now. Carlos.

So after the doctor's, she asks Christina to bring her home so she could get her car and drive over herself when they were out of the studio. Right now though, she wants to avoid any contact with Mama or Papa. She quickly goes upstairs to shower. She takes longer than usual, standing underneath the hot water running down her head. She thinks. She thinks. And she thinks.

_My life has reached its turning point. _

_I'm no longer in charge of myself, but another being inside of me. _

She looks down at her stomach, and puts her hand against it. _My baby._

_**Just send your heartbeat**_

_**I'll go to the blue ocean floor**_

_**Where they'll find us no more**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

That's when it hits her. She's already falling in love with her unborn child. And she wants to keep the child. Regardless of who's the father. This is her baby. And even though it hasn't fully developed, she's deep in love with her child already. She's slowly starting to understand a mother's connection with their child. And she knows it'll only get deeper from here.

After her shower, she gets back into some comfy clothes and brushes her wet hair. She's all out of tears. Although she wants to keep the baby, she's still lost. She feels like she doesn't have anyone. And the news is gonna make so many people distraught.

She doesn't wanna be alone. And she's afraid she'll be left alone. _Especially by Carlos._

_**Shell made out of gold**_

_**Found on a beach,**_

_**Picked up and you held so close**_

_**Rain washed out its glow,**_

_**Heart beat steady leads me down below**_

Before Mama could get back home from work, Amanda hops into her car. Luckily, the boys are out of the studio early. So she jets to the house. She just wants to get this over with. She's dying to tell him. She can't keep this away from him. Not this.

So when she gets to the house, she welcomes herself in. The first person she sees is Logan, who's in the kitchen. As soon as their eyes meet, she gulps. She gets nervous. He knows. And he's the only one who knows. He walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

"You okay?"

"Uhm, yeah." She says hesitantly. "I-I need to talk to Carlos." Logan pulls away and looks at her. Their eyes speak to each other. _She's really pregnant, _he thinks.

_**And under the water you scream so loud but the silence surrounds you**_

_**But I hear it loud and you fall in the deep and I'll always find you**_

_**If my red eyes don't see you anymore**_

_**And I can't hear you through the white noise**_

"He's upstairs."

"HI AMANDAAA!" Kendall yells from the living room, followed by James. She softly smiles and waves as she walks up the stairs. "She's awfully quiet today. It's kind of nice." Kendall adds.

"Yeah, well.." Logan shrugs. Kendall and James automatically can tell something's wrong just by Logan's answer. But they aren't one to bug, 'cause they'll hear it from Carlos or Logan sooner or later.

"Babe?" Amanda gets to Carlos' door, which is slightly cracked open. She knocks and waits for his answer.

"Come in." She walks in, seeing him cleaning around the room. He smiles big and gives her the greatest hug ever. When he pulls away, he brushes her hair out of her face, grabs her chin and plants a passionate kiss onn her lips. "Hey cutie, haven't seen you in awhile." _Fuck, I really love this boy. I'm scared..._

"Yeaaaah. Whatsup?" She asks, sitting on his bed.

"Not much. Just cleaning up my room. It's a mess and it's bugging me." She chuckles.

"It's really not that bad."

"It's not that bad? Look at this shit!"

"Relax." She chuckles and watches him pick shit up from around the room and re-arrange it. OCD, much?

"How are you, babe?" He asks as he continues cleaning.

"Uhm.. okay. You?"

"Perfect, now that you're here." He turns back to smile at her but she's looking down at her lap. He's confused. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" He comes over and squats down in front of her, his hands on her thighs.

"Carlos.." He sees her starting to cry. He's really confused. And worried. They've been through a lot lately, he's not sure how much more he could take with their relationship going through an emotional rollercoaster. "We need to talk."

_**Just send your heartbeat**_

_**I'll go to the blue ocean floor**_

_**Where they'll find us no more**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

"O-okay. Speak to me, baby. What's going on." He asks, sitting next to her. He puts his arm around her waist and gets her to slightly face towards his direction. But she's still looking down and tears streaming down her cheeks steadily. _I dont wanna hurt him. _"Amanda, please. Talk to me..."

"I-I'm pregnant." His eyes grow bigger. And all of a sudden, Jordan pops into his head. Carlos stands up in front of her.

"W-what?"

"Carlos I'm so-"

"No, WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"Carlos, please stop yelling-"

"IT WAS JORDAN WASNT IT? THAT SON OF A BITCH!-"

"STOP. PLEASE." She starts bawling. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please dont do this.."

"I cant fucking believe you two..." He says aggressively and storms out of the room. She sits there crying, until she hears the door slam downstairs. Sooner or later, Logan's upstairs and in Carlos' room, hugging Amanda.

"Logan, he hates me." She says in between cries.

"No. He doesnt. He really doesnt. Just give him time, okay? He'll come around."

"No he wont! He wont want anything to do with me after this. I fucked everything up! I'm so stupid!"

"Stop. Amanda please, this isn't healthy for you or the baby." She calms down a bit hearing that. _You or the baby.._

_**20,000 leagues away, catch up to you on the same day**_

_**Travel at the speed of light, thinking the same thought at the same time**_

_**Heart beats at a steady pace, I'll let the rhythm show me the way**_

_**No one can find us here, fade out and disappear**_

_**If my red eyes don't see you anymore**_

_**And I can't hear you through the white noise**_

"What if he never comes around? I need him, Loges. I really do."

"And he knows that. He's not gonna leave you alone, I promise."

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

That night, Amanda is tossing and turning. It's almost 3AM and she can't sleep. She gets up to head down to the kitchen for a drink of water. She turns on the counter lights and sits at the bar, sipping on her water. She hasn't heard from Carlos. And she knows she wont for awhile. Which sucks. Cause she knows Jordan will probably do the same thing.

She's definitely alone. She hasn't told Mama or Papa yet. And she's dreading that.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Mama says coming into the kitchen. _Fuck._

"I can't sleep."

"Me too. You would think that after a long day of work, I would-" Mama notices Amanda seems uneasy about something. "Is something bothering you, baby?" She doesn't respond for awhile. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm.. pregnant."

_**Just send your heartbeat**_

_**I'll go to the blue ocean floor**_

_**Where they'll find us no more**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

_**On that blue ocean floor**_

* * *

**Song: Blue Ocean Floor - Justin Timberlake**

**Reviews are much appreciated (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I have another chapter for you :) Sorry if it's kind of short or a filler. I need to re-organize my ideas for the upcoming chapters. **

**But hey! Where you guys at?! :( I miss my reviewers and I miss hearing from you guys! You guys are my motivation, cooome back! Pleeease lol.**

**Happy Reads!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

"How in the world did she get herself into this predicament?! A baby at 19?! Jesus christ, where did we go wrong?!" Papa's voice starts escalating.

"Gil, would you lower your voice? Amanda's upstairs trying to take a nap." Mama said sternly, as she's putting the dishes away.

"Look, I know this situation isn't great and all, but what's done is done." Felicia says, with Nico sitting on her lap. "Amanda's just gonna need our support from now on."

"I just dont even know if I could look at her without feeling so many emotions." Papa added as he put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Felicia's right, okay? I'm just as upset as you are, but there's no turning back now." Mama said. "The last thing Amanda and the baby needs is more stress. We can't just let her do this alone, she needs us." Papa was silent. He was upset. Very upset that Amanda got herself into something that could have been preventable. But again, what's done is done. And he's gonna try his best to be there for his babygirl. Regardless of all the emotions running through him right now.

"How's Carlos taking it?" Felicia turns to Christina.

"I dont know... Logan said he's been on his own. Not really talking to anyone or anything."

"Poor Carlos." Mama said. "I would prefer Carlos as the father over Jordan..."

"How about no baby at all?!" Papa said, frustrated. Mama rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Jeez, I just wanna drive down to Laguna Beach to give that boy a piece of my mind."

"But you wont, dad." Christina said firmly. "Jordan said he takes full responsibility and that he'd help her out when she needs it. You could at least give him that. At least he didn't walk away from the situation like he could have easily done."

"I guess." Papa said, sighing.

"Jesus, Gil. You need to relax a little bit, okay? Being this way doesn't help make the situation better."

"Ohhhh, okay? Frank teach you all that?" Christina and Felicia roll their eyes.

"I'm sure Frank has taught me more than you ever have!"

"Oh god. Please dont start you two." Felicia said.

"Wellll, look at the time. I'm supposed to meet Logan at another house."

"How's that going?" Papa asked, changing the subject.

"Good, I guess. I just feel like we've been looking for so long. I just wanna find the right house already. And move in."

"You'll get there." Felicia said, slightly smiling. Christina grabs her bag and smiles at her family as she heads out. She really needed to get out of there. She loved her dysfunctional family, but sometimes they could be way too much. They just needed to focus on the task at hand - which was Amanda and how to help her through this process. But no, Mama and Papa still try to get on each other's nerves.

She hopes that this thing will somehow bring her family back together. Like the good ol' days. She misses it. And she misses her family. She really doesn't approve of Mama or Papa dating again. Even if her approval doesnt matter.. She hates it. And so does Felicia. And Amanda.

Following the directions to the house Logan wanted to look at, she notices that the house is way up around the Hollywood Hiils. So she knows it'll be a pretty big house compared to what they've seen. So far, they've seen some normal-sized, family homes. Majority ranch-style, some two-story. But she told Logan she didn't really want a two-story house just for the two of them. Shoot, even with a child a two-story house would seem pretty big.

Pulling up the house, she feels herself falling in love with it already. The community was gated. And the house was definitely one floor. With a lengthy driveway leading up to the garage, a door on its left that leads into the house and the door on its right to the backyard. She sees Logan's car parked against the side of the house, so she parks behind it. There was a mini gate she had to go through before entering through the actual front door of the house.

As soon as she walks in, Christina knew this was the house. It was absolutely beautiful. Furnished and all. She understood why it was the model house.

"Hey babe." Logan walks up to her and kisses her. She smiles big after he pulls away. "What?" He smiles back.

"I'm in love with this house already." Logan shakes his head and chuckles.

"I knew you'd like it. Come on, walk around with me." She grabs Logan's hand as they walk up to the lady standing in the living room.

"Is this Mrs. Mitchell?" She smiles.

"Uhm, soon to be." Logan says. The lady nodds.

"Myra." She puts her hand out and shakes Christina's hand. "Are you guys ready for this?" Christina and Logan share looks before they silently and happily nodd.

As Myra's explaining a few things here and there, Christina's in awe with the place. The living room and kitchen were connected. Both the living room and kitchen had doors that lead to the backyard. There was a pantry and a laundry room. A formal dining area. 4 bedrooms, including the master bedroom. The master bedroom had a door connecting to the backyard as well. One of the rooms had an office area right outside of the door and its own bathroom, while the other room was directly in front of the master bedroom. Logan decided that if they did decide to buy the house, that would be the "nursery" and the other room could be an office / studio. The last room and bathroom were by the dining area, and that would be their guest room. The wall colors were perfect, beds were perfect. Everything was perfect.

Now to the backyard. The backyard was everything Christina wanted. An area to sit around. Part grass area for activities and such. A cabana with a table, bar area and tv. And the amazing pool with a fountain and a seating area towards the head of the pool, which was raised by a few steps. Myra explained that the pool was heated and that the fountain could be turned on/off with a remote. The lights in the pool could also be controlled on the remote.

This was the perfect family home. She wanted it. And she wanted it now.

"Sooo, what do you think?"

"Babe?" Logan looks down at Christina, who's smiling extra hard.

"I reaaallly love this house..." She looks up at him.

"Since it is a model home, if you do decide to buy it, the furniture and everything in the house will be yours too. You just probably need to add a few things of your own, decorate on your own or paint. Whatever fits your guys' taste." Myra added.

"Babe please... I really love this house. This would be perfect. It's not too far from the studio or the hospital." Logan could tell his girl was really in love with the house. Shit, probably more in love with the house than him at the moment. But he sees why. It's an amazing house, and they wouldn't have to go anywhere for awhile.

"Well, if she loves it then I love it." Logan smiles.

"Yesssssssssssssss!" Christina screams like a little girl. Myra takes them to the cabana to sit down and fill out some papers. After she gets the information needed from the two, she hands them the keys and the garage remote, telling them they could move in as soon as they want to. After Myra leaves the two alone, Christina is staring at the view behind the pool. She's so happy this is their first house together.

Logan watches her from afar for a bit before he walks up behind her and puts his hands on her waist. "It's beautiful isnt it?"

"Yeah, it really is." She turns to him and smiles. "Thank you for getting us this house, babe." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Of course, m'lady." Her hands are placed on his cheeks now, as she leans in to kiss him deeply. They pull away, but she goes in for another kiss. This time, she gets a bit more into it. "Mm, mm babe." Logan says slowly pulling away. "Cant we save all that for when we get all settled into the house?"

"Ugh, fine." She pouts.

"Hey, it'll be great." He kisses her on the forehead. "We'll move things in tomorrow and stuff."

"Can we officially start staying here tomorrow?!" She asks excitedly.

"Sure." Not gonna lie, he's pretty excited about finally living with his soon-to-be wife. Now he can wake up to her. Eat with her. Hangout with her. Shower with her. Fall asleep to her. Just, everything.

_Damn._

* * *

Amanda is in her room, sitting criss crossed on her bed. Nothing but the tv lights on. She calls him once more.

_No answer._

She drops her phone onto the bed as her hands travel through her hair. She's so frustrated that she's crying.

_Why won't Carlos pick up.._

She'd die to just hear his voice again. She misses it. She misses his kisses. His hugs. His everything. Him. And she cant forgive herself for fucking everything up, especially with Carlos.

She picks up her phone once more. No texts. She gets up and starts pacing around the room, tears steadily falling. It's starting to really get to her and she feels herself getting hot. She needs air. So she opens the windows and lets her head hang out of it for a bit as she regulates her breathing.

Her phone starts going off.

But for some reason she knows it isnt Carlos. And when she picks it up, she's right. Its Jordan.

"Hello?" She says, her voice cracking.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling okay?"

"I dont know. I guess so."

"What's wrong?" She sighs and her voice starts cracking, due to the tears coming back.

"Carlos."

"You still havent talked to him?"

"No."

"I'm so sorry, Amanda."

"Yeah, I am too."

"Look, I'll come down as much as I can to be there with you. But I really hope Carlos comes around. I know he makes you happy and I dont wanna get in between that any more than I have already." Amanda's quiet. "I just wanted to check up on you before I head to bed. Call me or text me if you need me, please."

"I'll be fine."

"You won't. As much as you don't wanna accept it right now, this is OUR baby. So please, let me be there for you. Don't push me away, Amanda." She feels bad that she's given him so much attitude. Hes' right, it is their baby. And regardless of how much she loves Carlos, her and Jordan are forever connected through this baby now.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you if anything, okay?"

"Please. Goodnight Amanda."

"Goodnight." She puts the phone down and immediately feels like she's alone all over again. She cries everything out as she sends Carlos a text before going to bed.

_**I know you probably dont want anything to do with me right now, and I'm sorry can't cover everything I've done and put you through.. But Carlos, I miss you so much. I feel so alone. And the only person I really want by my side through this all is you. Without you, it just feels chaotic. A mess. And trust me, I understand the pain you're going through. But please hear me out.. it doesnt feel complete without you. You dont understand how much it hurts not speaking to you or seeing you. I dont know how much more I could cry over this. I'm so sorry, baby. Please.. I love you so much. I need you.**_

Carlos picks up his phone to read the text sent from Amanda. He shakes his head and starts crying. This was too much for him. How the girl he was really in love with.. was carrying somebody else's baby. _It hurt him so damn much. _The pain was actually unbearable.

He couldn't stand talking to her or seeing her right now because he was trying to let it all sink in. And it slowly was. But part of him really wanted to be there for her. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt like this. And even if it isn't his baby, he'll help take care of her. Of the baby. He just wants to be there and give her everything. Because he really, really loves this girl.

But right now, the pain overweighs the good and he can't do it. Why would she let this happen to them?

_I miss her. I miss her so much. We were perfect.._

Fuck, I guess now he could understand what Christina went through with the whole Sam and Logan thing. Except, Amanda was really carrying Jordan's baby. And from what he hears, she's going through with it. Not saying she shouldn't go through with it. But damn. _I wish it was me. Her. Our baby. In the future. Our future._

His emotions are running wild. And he doesn't know when he'll finally be able to take her back and go along with this whole thing.

"Carlos?" He hears Kendall coming into the room.

"Im fine, just leave me alone." Kendall rolls his eyes and proceeds to walk to his bed after closing his door.

"No you're not. And frankly, I'm sick and tired of having to walk past your room seeing you like this every damn day. Talk to me, please." Carlos is quiet. But he starts breaking down. Kendall's a bit surprised. He's never been so distraught before. And it really hurts him to see his bestfriend like this.

"I dont know what to do Kendall." Carlos manages to spit out.

"What do you mean."

"I really do love her. And I miss her so much. But it just hurts way too much to face her right now. It hasnt sunk in for me yet."

"Give it a bit more time. Sooner or later, you'll accept it. And you'll be ready to be there for her. I promise."

"Why did she let this happen to us... to her? I just dont understand."

"It's okay. There's a lot of things we'll never understand. But what I do know.. is that she's really gonna need you, Carlos." Carlos blankly looks at Kendall. "Regardless of how many people accept it and are there for her, she's never gonna be okay until she knows you're by her side again. She's been crying. Stressing out. It's really not healthy for her and the baby."

"Have you talked to her?"

"She's talked to all of us. Trying to get in some kind of contact with you. Carlos, she's really a mess without you right now., Its hard enough for her to face the consequences and blame herself for everything. You should at least talk to her." Carlos shakes his head.

"I cant right now. Soon. But not right now." Kendall understands. _I feel the same exact way with Christina. _And Carlos knows exactly why Kendall's understanding right now. "What are you thinking about?"

Kendall sighs. "A lot goes through my mind everyday, man. I just got used to blocking it out. I know exactly what you're saying though. When you love someone. Or miss someone. But you cant help but feel upset. Angry. or whatever. For the way things turned out.."

"She'd really appreciate you being her friend at least, you know?"

"Just like you said.. I cant." Kendall shrugs. "I'm happy she's happy but I haven't gotten over it. I do plan on talking to Christina again. Not at this moment though."

"I love Christina. But. You'll find someone who deserves your all, bro. I promise." Kendall chuckles a bit and looks down. He doesn't understand how it got this far with Christina.

"Thanks man." He returns his attention back to Carlos. "Everything will be okay. You'll get through it." With that, Kendall pats him on the back once more before heading out and leaving Carlos to his peace. As soon as he leaves, Carlos sighs and stares at his phone once more. His lock screen is a silly picture of him and Amanda.

_Soon. Just not now. _

_I cant do it._

And it's weird cause that's kind of the same exact thing that's going through Kendall's mind. He really doesn't understand how Christina made such a big impact on him. I mean, he does, but at the same time, he didn't expect it. Now he's kind of just stuck here on an emotional rollercoaster. Too many what ifs, buts, whys and hows. He kind of just wishes he could get past this and find himself a girl that would actually love him for who he is and everything. With no baggage and all that drama in the past bullshit.

* * *

**Reviews/Feedback are much appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews/alerts! Please check out Clarity when you have time (: I'll appreciate it!**

**Excerpts from: Lazy Love - Neyo ; Stay - Rihanna & Mikky Ekko**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR or any songs.**

* * *

Nico was with Rodney. Mama was out, most likely with Frank. Amanda was out with Kalyn. So this gave Felicia the opportunity to hang out with James. In her room at Mama's house. Sounds romantic, right? Not really. First of all, Felicia's been really trying save up for an apartment. She's just slackin' cause of everything going on. But she can't really keep staying here much longer. Second, it's so hard to see James in public cause of publicity and all that bullshit. Their relationship.. or I guess, "thing" was a secret and they were definitely not trying to get caught. Esp. by Rodney.

But the other problem is that Nico was slowly starting to have a liking for James. And whenever he's around, he likes it. Sometimes, he'll look for James. Sometimes, he'll look for Rodney. Sad part? He doesn't really know the difference between who's Daddy and who isn't.

"Buuut I don't want you to go." Felicia had her arms around his neck and she was looking up into his hazel eyes. She pouted and he chuckled a bit, rubbing her back.

"I have to." He shrugged a bit. She understood. He's been here for awhile. And apparently, he already worked out this morning. So being out for any other reason would be weird to the guys at home. Mama would be back home soon too. He had to leave before he bumps into her.

"Fiiiiine." She tippytoed to kiss him. Deeply. They felt butterflies. Intensity in the kiss. Something she hasn't felt in awhile. _But for some reason, she knew this wouldn't last somehow. _

"I'll see you soon. Christina and Logan's housewarming party?"

"Oh right! Okay." Felicia smiled. Another kiss and James was out the door. And then Felicia feels empty. She doesn't know what it is, or what exactly is lacking in her life. She can never pinpoint it. But. she just brushes it off.

When James gets back to the Big Time Rush Estate, it's just the remaining four. Rodney, Kendall, Carlos and himself. Logan had moved his things out pretty quick. And Rodney was starting to move his stuff up to his room so he wouldn't be isolated from everyone being in the guest room. Seeing Rodney kind of weirded him out cause of the whole thing going on with Felicia. Especially when Nico waddles over to him, stuttering his name. Rodney was slowly becoming suspicious of it too, just because Nico was never really used to being around the guys.

"Yooooo. We got Pizza." Kendall says as James was walking in.

"Ames." Nico points and says quietly as Rodney's walking over to get more pizza. Rodney raises his eyebrow at Nico then chuckles a bit nervously. He really doesnt know what the fuck attracts Nico to James. Out of all people in the house. It was kind of funny but weird at the same time.

"Hey buddy!" James messes up Nico's hair a bit before walking into the kitchen.

"Where'd you go?" Kendall asks, biting into a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Uhm idk? For a drive?"

"A drive? Since when do you go out for drives?" Rodney asked, chuckling. Making Kendall chuckle a bit too.

"Well, jeez."

"What? You're always complaining about traffic and how people drive."

"Yeah but I was just bored. Needed to get out somehow."

"If you say so man.." Rodney and Kendall continued to eat. _Off the hook yet once again._ James sighs in relief and grabs some pizza for dinner.

"Where's Carlos?" James hasn't seen him for a bit. And he wonders if he's okay. He's still been a bit worked up, but he seems to be getting better. Slowly, at least.

"I dont know. He just said he was heading out till late. Hope he isn't getting into anything bad.." Rodney says. They all shrug. If it had to be any of them, Carlos needed to get out of his room. And just go out. Anywhere. Instead of thinking all day. Getting frustrated all day.

But that's exactly what he's doing. His plan is to settle with what's happened. And he's off to accomplish that.

Meanwhile, at Logan and Christina's house, they've been fixing up the last few things around the house. Christina was waay too overjoyed and everything seemed to be surreal. But she was happy. After everything, it seems like shit was finally where it should be. _She feels so damn blessed._

"Babe?!" Logan calls as he enters the house.

"Yeah? I'm in the room!" She said, fixing the rest of her clothes into her side of the closet. Mochi runs out to Logan and he scoops her up as he puts the food down on the counter.

"I got dinner! Come eatttt!"

"Okay, I'll be out in a second!" She smiles to herself as she hangs up the rest of the clothes. When she's done, she walks out to the living room / dining area, seeing Logan placing the chinese boxes out onto the counter. He looks up at her and smiles. "Ouuu, Chinese. Weird, cause I'm actually craving Chinese food."

"I just know you too well." She stands next to him and he places a kiss on her temple. As he gets the plates and food ready, Christina places Mochi in her dog pen placed in the open area of the kitchen. Then, she sits on the bar stool in front of Logan, watching him place the food onto the plates. He knows exactly how much Christina eats and places that amount onto her plate. _Such husband material. _"Here, babe." She takes the plate and waits for him to settle next to her. But he starts eating in front of her.

"Arent you gonna sit down?" He shakes his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause, game 1 of the NBA finals is happening right... now." He flips the tv on to the right channel. She chuckles a bit and shakes her head, but he notices. "Annnnd cause I wanna see your face?" She smiles.

"Ooookay, babe, ookay." She continues to eat while he's mumbling yells at the tv screen already. "Is it hot outside?" She asks once the commercials come on. It's the only time she has his full attention.

"Yeah, it's decent. Why?"

"Lets try out our new pool." He smirks a bit.

"Okay." He takes off his shirt. "I'm ready."

"Stop. We aren't done eating. And I just wanna swim okay.." She gives him that _'stop thinking about other things' _look.

"Yes, swim. I know." He starts unbuckling his jeans.

"Boy you better keep your pants on! And put your shirt back!" She throws the shirt back at him.

"Well jeez, I didnt know you were so against my body.."

"I'm not, silly. It's just not time to get half naked and shit."

"Who said we were going in half-naked?" She shakes her head.

"You're stupid." She says at the same time he continues to ask _What? What did I say? Whaaat._

Sooner or later, they're done eating and the game is over. They get ready to try their new pool and cabana out. It's night time and the weather is perfect. Logan connects his phone to the cabana and blasts _**Lazy Love by Neyo**_ as they dip into the pool.

"Babe, why are you just staying there?" Logan is in the middle of the pool while Christina's still stuck at the steps.

"It's cold."

"It gets warmer, just dip in." He swims closer to her and holds his hand out. She takes his hand and swims along, squealing a bit. But she eventually gets used to the warmth of the water. "You okay?" She nodds and wraps her arms around him.

"This is perfect." She looks up at the clear night sky. The relaxing song playing in the background. The view behind them. Her man in front of her. She couldn't be any more happier at this moment.

"It is." He kisses her, his hands around placed on either side of her waist. "It couldn't be any more perfect." She smiles.

"Excited for everyone to come over?"

"Yeah! I cant wait for everyone to see our house."

"You know what I cant wait for?"

"Hm?"

"Our wedding." He smiles.

"I cant either." She giggles. Then she lets go and splashes water on him.

"Come and get me!" She swims away from him. She squeals everytime he gets closer. But as she gets closer to the right side of the pool, she feels his hands on her waist. He turns her around aggressively and plants a deep kiss. She's backed up against the side and her hands start feeling his head. Her legs wrap around him and he holds her close as they continuously kiss.

Under the bright stars. In front of the view. To the song.

_**You got that 'I dont wanna,' that 'I dont wanna do nothing,' you got that lazy love.**_

* * *

Amanda sneaks out of the house just to talk to Carlos, who's waiting for her around the corner in his car. This is the first time they're seeing or speaking to each other since she broke the news to him. He texted her saying they should talk about things. And she's overyjoyed because she missed him so much.

But she's nervous and feels so fucking queazy the closer she gets to his car. He's sitting there, the light from his phone reflecting on his face. She missed that face.

She opens the car door and silently gets in. "Hey." She says quietly and sits in the passenger's seat.

"Hey." He replies, eyes still on his phone. After a couple of seconds of scrolling, he puts his phone down and looks at her. _He missed that girl too. So. fucking. much. _So he cant help but smile a bit. He notices how worn out she looks. She's still beautiful, but she seems so tired. And he automatically feels bad. He could only imagine how hurt and lost she was. That's the last thing he ever wanted for her. "You okay?" He brushes hair out of her face and strokes her cheek with his thumb. She smiles a bit at his touch, butterflies. She doesn't know if that has anything to do with the baby cause the feelings were pretty intense. But she missed it.

"Yeah. I am." He sighs. Then gets out of the car. Which makes her confused for a minute. But he opens her door.

"Come here." She's still confused but she takes his hands anyway. And he pulls her into a hug. One of the best hugs she's ever had. Esp. recently. She lays her head on his chest, her arms tucked under his armpits, hands resting on his shoulder blades. She listens to his heart. Feels how warm he is. He lays his head ontop of hers for a second before kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Amanda." He whispers, his chin resting on her head. "I won't ever leave you again. I wont ever let you feel that way ever again. I promise. I'll be here with you every step of the way. Whatever you'll need, I'll be here." She starts crying. He knows cause he feels her tears on his shirt. He pulls away to look at her and she's looking away. "Hey." He gently makes her face him and wipes her tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"Because.." He gives her a moment to continue. "I just put you through so much. You didn't deserve it. You dont deserve to be sucked into this..."

"I dont. But I choose to be here with you. And I promise to help you out. Whether it be small or big. And I'll try my best to get along with Jordan.." He says a bit lowly. She smiles a bit, tears still falling down her face.

"You're the best." She shakes her head in disbelief, still smiling. And hugs him once more. That's all she can say. She's so happy he's here. She feels so alive again. And complete. She needed this. She neeeded him.

"I love you, Amanda. And I'm going to take care of you." He whispers and kisses her forehead once they pull apart.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it.**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**_

_**It takes me all the way.**_

_**I want you to stay..**_

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! New chapter for yalll. Stay tuned for what happens next. Cause, there is A LOT in store. BUT! I wont keep udpating so frequently without your reviews! I would love to hear from you readers. **

**Also, check out Clarity!**

**Sorry for the somewhat boring chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

Today was the housewarming party for the soon-to-be Mr. & Mrs. Mitchell. Logan's parents were coming down. Mama and Papa were coming down. The boys. Felicia. Amanda. Jordan. A bunch of people from Rocque Records, including Gustavo and Kelly. Will. Some of Christina's family members. Just.. everyone they want to share this moment with. Christina was in a sea-green high-low georgette dress, with black strapped, open-toed heels. Her hair was parted down the middle and loosely curled. She added her accessories and walked out of the room, where Logan was making sure all the food in the kitchen was presentable. He looked up at his fiancee and smiled.

"You look great, babe."

"And so do you, my love." We all know how Logan dresses. He can throw on the simplest shit on himself and he'll still look good as hell. He was wearing a navy button up tshirt, dark colored khakis and brown oxfords. Not the dressy ones, of course. The ones that fit perfectly with his simple, but amazing outfit. His hair was all fixed and gelled nicely. He crumples up the last piece of foil and sighs, looking at Christina.

"You think we're all ready for our guests?"

"I think so." Christina giggles." Wonder if things will be kept at one peace today."

"Hopefully. I heard Jordan was coming?"

"Mmm, yeah. I have yet to meet this kid.. But, Amanda thought it'd be good for him to be around everyone. Esp-"

"Carlos?" Logan butts in. Christina nodds her head and he shrugs. "Welllll, we'll see how that goes..."

"Hmm, let's just hope things go smoothly today." Logan smirks and brushes hair out of Christina's face.

"Give me a kiss, cutie." He smiles down at her, waiting for a kiss.

"Please?"

"Pleeease." She edges her face upwards to give him a deep, passionate kiss. She bites her lip after pulling away and smiles at him.

"I love you, soon-to-be-husband."

"I love you too, baby." They continue to arrange the house around until guests start piling in. The first thing their guests do: stare in awe at how beautiful their place is. Some even complimenting on how well they put the house together and how it was a perfect house for the two. It took awhile for everyone to take everything in – walking around the house and in the backyard. Logan and Christina were glad their loved ones liked the house and supported them. Now, they just wanted to have a good party. People were here and there, grabbing food, watching TV in the living room or hanging out in and around the cabana. Logan and the guys grabbed their beers, hanging out in the cabana and blasting music everyone could enjoy. Christina was standing around her sisters, eating a plate of food and catching up with them.

"How are you feeling?" Christina eyes Amanda as she asks. She looks better than before. She used to look so tired and such, and she knew it was all because of the Carlos thing. But, since that's over with, she seems better and Christina's glad.

"Better."

"Still getting sick?"

"Uhm, a bit. It just kind of makes me queasy smelling a few things, but that's all."

"Aw, getting past that stage I see." Felicia adds. Christina has no idea how it feels and its kind of weird how her younger sister is experiencing it before she is. It is weird actually. But, life happens. And Christina's not sure she wants to have a child right now. She's been thinking about it though. Maybe after the wedding.

"Yeah, thank God. I cant keep doing it." Amanda stuffs some food into her mouth before placing her hand over her tummy.

"Hows Carlos been?" Felicia asks.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him? He's right there." Felicia rolls her eyes.

"Well later! I just wanna know how hes been towards you. Sheesh."

"He's been okay. Kind of a bit too.. okay around me."

"What does that even mean?"

"He just takes a lot of precautions and asks a lot of questions."

"That's good though." Christina chuckles. "It's better to have him care a lot more than you expect."

"True. But I can tell he's still kind of jumpy. Or like, nervous about everything. Like, he gets nervous touching me. Somehow he thinks his hand will magically sink into my stomach and hurt the baby. So he avoids my stomach area." Felicia and Christina laugh.

"Honey, all guys are like that. They don't know much at first, then they learn as they go on." Felicia says with a certain look. A certain look that tells Amanda, _guys will always be guys in these situations. _

"Didn't you say Jordan was coming?"

"Yeah. That reminds me." Amanda takes out her phone to check if Jordan's made it to the house. And the sisters assume he does cause the expression on Amanda's face goes from calm to uneasy. "Oh."

"He's here?"

"Yeah.. God. I don't know if this is a good idea anymore. I just thought it would be a good idea to bring the father of the baby around the family and stuff. So he wouldn't be an unfamiliar figure err.. whatever. Jesus. I don't know." Amanda runs her hand through her hair.

"Well. You cant just un-invite him when he's outside of the house." Christina says. "Here, I'll go with you."

"Uh, hello what about me?!"

"We don't need to be an army meeting Jordan at the door. Plus, you'll scare him." Christina says as she pushes Amanda towards the inside of the house.

"I'll scare him? Wtf is that supposed to mean." Just then, Nico is tugging on Felicia's skirt. He looks like he's been running around with some of their cousins. "Yes baby? You hungry?" She tries feeding him a piece of fruit, but he shakes his head and pushes it away.

"No. I want dad." He points towards the cabana. But he points at James. "James. Dad. I want dad." Felicia's eyes widen. Rodney slightly takes notice at Nico pointing at James and asking for him. Which is kind of weird to him, and he's starting to put some pieces of his "what If" puzzle together.

"Uh, that's not your dad sweetie." She points at Rodney. "THAT'S your dad." Rodney gets up and scoops Nico up.

"Someone looking for their daddy?" James is a bit uneasy, hoping shit doesn't unravel all of a sudden. Especially here at Logan and Christina's housewarming party. Rodney is kind of eyeing the two, but he walks away to go play with Nico on the grassy area of the backyard. Felicia gives James a look that he responds to. Which Logan and Kendall catch onto, but nothing is said. Carlos gets up to get more food when he realizes Christina and Amanda are bringing an unfamiliar dude into the house. He's being introduced to the family in the living room, and he sees Papa getting a bit protective. Heated, even. S_o he must be Jordan. _Carlos stands there for a bit, not even realizing he's just staring at Jordan. _You have got to be kidding me. _The kid is.. attractive and all. But that's what he is. A kid. Kind of irritates Carlos that he's the one who got the girl he loves.. pregnant.

"Carlos?" Amanda is standing there, waving her hand in his face. Jordan is kind of confused, but he stands there, waiting for a response from Carlos.

"Huh, oh. Whatsup babe?" Yes, he wants to try and make it obvious to Jordan that Amanda was his girl, regardless of the situation.

"Uhm.. This is Jordan. Jordan, Carlos."

"Hey." Jordan puts out his hand. Carlos stares at it for a bit before shaking it.

"Sup." Christina can feel the tension, so she slips away and walks back outside quietly.

"Woooow, that is not a good place to be right now." Logan looks at his fiancee, tippy toeing out of the kitchen door and into the cabana.

"Why are you walking like that?"

"Call me out in front of everyone, will you." She rolls her eyes at him and he chuckles a bit. "But anyways, Jordan's here. He was just introduced to Carlos."

"Ouu.." The rest of the guys say, accompanied with a sip of beer or the shaking of their heads.

"That's not good." Logan adds.

"Yeah, obviously. But he seems to be taking it well."

"For now." James says. As soon as he says so, Carlos is walking out of the kitchen and into the cabana, not saying a word. "You okay there buddy?" James asks in a somewhat, jokingly way.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeup. PEACHY. KEEN." He downs the rest of his beer.

"Right.." Logan watches him down the rest of his beer.

"Can I have another one?"

"Uhm, sure.." Logan gets up to get a beer behind the bar. And tosses it to Carlos. At this point, Christina shakes her head to leave the guys to their own thing. Plus, she feels kind of awkward everytime she's around Kendall. It's the most uncomfortable silence between them. Felicia, Amanda, Jordan and Christina are mingling with their family while the guys and everyone else are enjoying the nice night weather coming through.

While everyone decides to migrate outside and dance the night away with drinks in their hands, Christina is inside grabbing more food as she cleans up some of the mess. Kendall makes his way inside, not even realizing that Christina was in here. Now it's a bit awkward. But he cant just leave. So he smiles a bit and approaches her. She doesn't even realize he's in the house.

"Hey." She jumps a bit.

"Oh shit. Kendall you scared me." She puts her hand against her heart.

"Scared of your house already?" He chuckles a bit.

"No. I just didn't expect anyone to come in." She smiles a bit at herself, kind of embarassed. Then it hits her. He's actually talking to her and now she's nervous. She doesn't wanna say anything wrong or do anything wrong to push him away again. She'd love to have him as a friend again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He smiles a bit at her. "Congrats on the new house though. I'm happy for you two. Really."

"Thanks. It really means a lot coming from you." He pulls her into a hug. He honestly is tired of just being upset and misses having Christina's company. So he'll just be happy for her and Logan. He wants nothing but the best for the two and he admits, he was selfish for how he acted. He just cant help but care about her.

"And if you need anything, just let me know." She pulls away and smiles at him.

"Okay." It's a bit awkward now, but he sighs to break the silence and looks at the food.

"Mind if I get some food?" She laughs.

"Oops. I didn't mean to stand by the food like that. But please, be my guest. Take as much as you want." She steps aside to let him get food. "You must be having the drunchies right now."

"Drunchies? As in.. drunk munchies? No. I'm not even that drunk. We all know who is though." She looks outside the kitchen window to see Logan looking back into the kitchen. She already knows she's gonna be questioned later, but whatever. Then she sees Carlos. Of course he's drunk. He's around Amanda here and there, then he'd migrate back to Logan and them. Jordan's awkwardly standing by Amanda. Christina guesses that Carlos doesn't wanna be around that.

"Carlos. Of course."

"But. I can say he's handling it a lot better than I expected. Not gonna lie. I thought he'd start something at the party."

"Yeah, I kind of thought so too." She looks back outside and sees Logan calling her over. She looks back at Kendall, who notices.

"I'll see you outside. I'll be done getting food soon." She smiles at him and goes outside to meet Logan. Everyone's pretty much having the time of their life dancing away or even trying out the pool by dipping their feet in. Logan puts his arm around Christina and she can smell the alcohol on him.

"Hey baby." He kisses her cheek.

"Hows everything going out here?"

"Oh, its going alright." He laughs at Carlos dancing around the family members. James, Gustavo, Kelly and Will are all off to the side. "Hey, so what was going on in there?"

"In there where?"

"With Kendall." He doesn't take his eye off of the crowd, even when he sips on his beer. But he still has his arm around her waist, keeping her close.

"Oh god, Logan." She crosses her arms and looks at him. He finally looks at her and sees that she's upset. _Ooookay, so maybe it was wrong to get heated pretty quick. _But Logan cant help but get mad when those two are around each other. Esp. since they dated and all. He honestly liked it better when Kendall was minding his own business, now they're gonna be friends again? He's not sure if he's comfortable with that. But the last thing he wants to do is upset Christina and show her he doesn't trust her. He does. He's just kind of annoyed.

"What? Baby, I'm not trying to upset you. I just wanted to know."

"Why? Cause you don't trust me?"

"I do, I do."

"Well nothing was going on, we were just talking. He just wanted to congratulate us on the house and everything."

"Okay then. That's all you had to say." Christina rolls her eyes and tries to walk away from him. He grabs her wrist gently. "Hey hey hey, stop." She just stares at him. "Please. Don't start with the attitude. I didn't mean to make you upset. Im sorry." He rubs her cheek with his thumb and pulls her into a kiss. He feels her easing up, so he pulls away and smiles at her. She cant help but softly smile back at him.

"I hate it when you do that." He simply smiles and kisses her forehead.

Later on, everyone decides it's time to go home. As everything is cleaned up, the only people left are the guys, Rodney, Felicia, Nico, Amanda, and Will. Christina and Amanda are the only ones left inside the house when they hear yelling outside.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY CHILD!" The two look at each other, realizing its Rodney who's yelling. But they don't know at who. So they start making their way outside.

"HEY! STOP! GET OFF OF HIM!" They hear the guys yelling. They get outside and see Logan and Will holding back Rodney, while Kendall and Carlos are holding back James.

"IDK WHO THE FUCK YOU AND FELICIA ARE FOOLING, BUT KEEP NICO OUT OF IT. YA'LL DISGUST ME." Felicia's crying, so her sisters run to her. They have no idea how this whole thing even happened. It seemed like everyone was fine just a second ago.

"Just cause things went right between us and not you two." James spat out. Rodney tries to swing again, but Logan keeps him back. Will moves to the middle to keep distance between them.

"HEY. QUIT IT. NOW." Kendall says. "CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET HOME IN PEACE."

"Fucking bullshit." Rodney says, getting out of Logan's grip and walking towards the car.

"Look I'll drive him home so you guys can just get some distance." Will says and walks towards Rodney to get him to his car.

"How did this even happen?" Christina says coming up to Logan. Logan shakes his head and sighs. She looks for a response from the other guys but they all just walk away. James goes to Felicia to hug her and stop her from crying. After the guys leave, Felicia and Amanda decide to head home when she's calmed down. Christina walks into the room seeing Logan getting ready for bed. He's silent. She quietly gets herself ready for bed as well, not saying a word. She understands that the whole thing might have been overwhelming.

They close all lights in the house and turn the TV on in the room before slipping into bed. She cuddles against Logan and he holds her.

"You okay?" He sighs.

"Yeah. Sorry babe. It was kind of hectic."

"I understand." She's silent for a bit. "How'd it even escalate so quickly?"

"To be honest. I don't know. A few things said here and there then everything gets put together."

"So Rodney knows."

"Yeup. Now he does at least. It's kind of scary. What that one thing could do." She slowly nodds.

"Don't think about it."

"I just want things to be okay. Esp. before our wedding. No drama."

"It'll be okay. I promise. It'll pass." Her head is by his neck, so she plants a kiss on his neck. He adjusts his position a bit so he could actually kiss his fiancee before they continue watching tv until they sleep.

"I hope."

* * *

**Please review! It would be much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my lovely followers! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but like I said, I unexpectedly got busy. Lol. But I'm here now! Thank you for being patient and for your alerts/reviews! Verrrry appreciated and definitely gives me motivation!**

**Sorry if these next few chapters are a bit slow, I'm gonna slow down the drama a bit because there is just a whooooooole lot on the way. If you continue to review and stay for more, you'll see whats in store ;)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR.**

* * *

The boys were in the studio, working on some new songs and some choreography. But the tension was definitely in the air after what happened between Rodney and James. The rest of the guys didn't really know how to take it. Every chance they had, they made sure to make sure every moment wasnt awkward. Its just that, James and Rodney were too damn mad at each other. And they were afraid that if they ever left the two alone, all hell would break loose.

That's exactly what happened. Break time & you'd expect everyone to relax.

"WHY DONT YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR BUSINESS?" Rodney yelled from down the hall.

"SHE'S MY BUSINESS NOW." James fired back.

"Jesus Christ." Kendall whispers to himself. The three shake their head as they rejoin. They listen to the arguing for a bit, then hear slams against the walls. No more talking. Just, body movement. The three run to the guys and see them pushing each other against the walls, arms all over each other, trying to throw punches, etc. They break up the fight and the yelling begins to escalate once again.

"WHAT. IS GOING. ON." Kelly asks as she gets to the hallway. She notices its Rodney and James fighting. Of course, of course. She rolls her eyes at the drama between the two. When the three get a hold of Rodney and James, Kelly looks at them sternly. "Fix this. Now." And she walks away.

"Can you guys please just get along for once?! You guys are gonna see each other everyday, so please!" Kendall slightly yells.

"Fuck that. Having one less person in my life wont matter." Rodney says walking away. Kendall sighs and walks toward Rodney. Carlos and Logan sigh and look at James. He's heated. But he doesn't really have anything to say for himself.

"What." James asks the two bluntly.

"She's my business now?! Really?! Really." Logan shrieks. James shakes his head.

"Its true. I know it's on me and Felicia, but if she's happy this way, then she's happy. What the fuck is so wrong about that?" James says throwing a hand up and walking away.

"This is just not gonna go well." Carlos huffs and puffs before following James. Then there was Logan. He pulls out his phone to call his fiancee. She should be on her last 15 minute break before her shift ends.

"Hello?" She sounds like she has a mouthful of food in her mouth. He chuckles to himself, relieved from the stress for a moment.

"Hey beautiful. You on your break?"

"Yes I am! How's the studio?"

"Hectic..." She already knows what that means.

"More Rodney vs. James?"

"Yeah... I just dont even know what to do. I feel like this is something that cant be fixed or wont be fixed for a really long time."

"Well they're gonna have to learn how to put that aside cause you guys see each other everyday. Literally. Annnd the wedding is coming up, the last thing we need is drama."

"I know, babe, I know."

"Just give it time okay?"

"Oh, you are soooo wise. That's what I love about you." He says in a semi-sarcastic way, making Christina chuckle.

"Shutup, you're annoying." He pulls the phone away from his ear to look at it before returning it back to its position and answering her.

"Oh, I'm annoying?! I'm-you know what, I'll get you at home."

"Home..." She says dreamily. "I like that."

"Jeez are you just not intimidated by me anymore?!"'

"You arent even intimidating, babe."

"Woah. You know what, I just cant talk to you anymore." He starts to fake cry and whine. "You always hurt my feelings and I really dont know how much more I could take."

"Gahhhhd. You're too much. My 15 is over. I'll have to deal with you at home."

"No no. I'll have to deal with YOU, miss sassy pants, at home!"

"I love you." She says sweetly.

"I love you too." He says quickly, matching her tone. With that they hang up. Now, he doesn't know what to do. Maybe he'll catch up with Carlos and James to see how they're doing. He just wishes the drama would end. They're group really just revolves around drama. Idk what's worse, them chasing the drama or being attracted to it.

After the stressful day at the studio, Carlos has even more stressful things to look forward to. He picks Amanda up from Mama's house to bring her to her doctor's appointment. She hasn't gotten deep into her pregnancy, but he realizes that every moment counts until the baby comes. Since she's at a young age, the doctor wants to make sure everything is right from the start and that Amanda fully understands the responsibilities she has now. She's now a part-time student, full-time mom.

When Amanda gets into the car, she sees how stressed Carlos looks. But of course, typical Carlos. He brushes it off and smiles at her. A toothless smile, but he's smiling at her. She eases up a bit and smiles back, getting situated in the passenger's seat.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Amanda sighs. This whole experience gets her scared as fuck, but she knows she has to start being strong for her baby. Even though both Jordan and Carlos are willingly supporting her and trying to be there for her and the baby, it still all comes down to her. She feeds the baby. She carries the baby. She gives life to the baby.

"You okay, babe? What's wrong?" He caresses her cheek with his thumb before pulling away from the curb.

"Just nervous."

"Its gonna be okay. It's gonna be like this for a whole 9 months. It'll be okay."

"I know. It's just-"

"New." They both say and nodd.

"You'll be fine. I believe it. And I'm here." At the stoplight, he puts his hand over her tummy and smiles. She loves that he's so good to her after everything. And he's so good to the baby. _Even though it isn't his. _She's still speechless about it so all she can do is give him a smile. He looks at her & starts softly singing. "_**I will find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would almost anywhere to feel like I belong." **__My mom used to sing that to me to sleep when I was small. Hercules was the only movie I'd watch. _He remembers Amanda saying that. And he uses it to his advantage to calm her nerves down. She smiles and feels like she could breathe again.

"Thanks, babe. I really appreciate everything you do for me, you know."

"I try. I try." He purposely tries to sound cocky to give 'em both a laugh.

"Shutup. I take that back." She laughs, looking out the window. She feels his hand grabbing her hand to hold it as he's driving. Sooner or later, they're at the doctors. She gets the same, queasy feeling she got the first time she stepped into the office to confirm her pregnancy. During the wait, Carlos is caressing the hand he's holding and kissing it every now and then to calm her nerves down.

It's just a check up. But it's not just any _let's just see how you're doing _check up. It's more of a _let's see how you and the baby are progressing _kind of check up. And anything small could cause a big, big problem. She doesn't want that. She just wants to get through these 9 months smoothly.

Once her name is called, Carlos looks at her, questioning if he should come in or not. But she pleads with her eyes. "Please come in with me." He doesn't say anything. He gulps and nodds. Kind of scared to see how this will go. When inside the room, they check her vital signs and see if she's doing alright.

Which she is. They both sigh in relief. One thing checked off the list.

"I never imagined myself doing this for a really long time. Laying here. Waiting to see at least a faint image of my baby."

"Well. It was just in your plans, hun." Carlos says, examining her on the table. She softens up a bit and rubs her belly.

"Yeah... I love my baby."

"I love you and the baby.." He says softly. It still pisses him off Jordan's the father of the baby. It was early, but he actually pictured himself having a family with Amanda in the future. It could still happen, but.. this whole thing is what they had to focus on now.

At that point, the doctor comes in. Carlos watches every move and how the doctor interacts with Amanda. Then he sees them looking for a faint sign of growth from the baby. It's a tiny little thing, but he sees Amanda swelling up with tears in her eyes. He can't help but feel happy either. The whole process was amazing.

And to see the baby grow in a couple of months. Absolute beauty.

In the car, he notices Amanda not taking her eyes off of her tummy. But she's smiling.

"You know.. I really cant wait for the baby to come.."

"Yeah, I know sweetie. I cant either." She looks at him and smiles before grabbing his hand. "We're in this together, okay?" He tightly squeezes her hand. He's still scared something else might happen between them. He hates to think negatively and that all this was too good to be true. But, he really just hopes they can all go through this smoothly too. The last thing Amanda needs is drama.

He is trying really hard to get along with Jordan. But it doesnt help knowing he'll be around forever..

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too."

* * *

Logan's doing the dishes in the kitchen while Christina's in the shower. As soon as he's done, he's cleaning around the kitchen, making sure everything's where it needs to be. As he's covering up the lasagna in foil, he hears small footsteps behind him. He turns seeing Christina out of the shower. But he has to do a double take.

She's literally fresh out the shower and he could smell how good she smells from where he's standing. She's in one of his shirts with nothing else on. Literally just one of his shirts. Hair wet and everything. She's tippy-toeing to grab a carton of ice cream from the freezer.

"Scuuuse me babe." She says squeezing her way past him to grab a spoon from the dish rack as he's still staring at her. He really likes what he's seeing but at the same time he doesnt know how to react.

"Woah woah woah, heeeeeey." He says going after her and turning her around by the waist. "Where are you going?" He chuckles a bit as he looks down at her.

"To the room."

"Mmm, now you aren't." He bites his lip before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. His hands go up the shirt, feeling goosebumps arise on her skin. She pulls away quickly, biting her lip and smiling.

"Heeeeeey. Stop that."

"Are you shitting me? You're gonna come out of the shower like that and tell me to stop?!" He shrieks. " You-you-you've been trouble since this morning missy!"

"Oh god, here comes the stutter." She laughs walking away and into the room.

She can feel / hear him following her into the room. She plops onto the bed, flips the channel to Last Holiday showing on the movie channel. She starts eating her ice cream when Logan turns off the last of the lights and closes their bedroom door. He smiles at how cute Christina looks, focused on the tv and on her ice cream. He gets himself ready for bed then makes his way over to the bed. He fixes the pillows for his comfort and sits up on the bed, back against the headboard. He pulls Christina over to him, and she comfortably rests in his arm, snuggled close to him. He plants a kiss on her cheek and stares at her. He finally gets a response. She looks at him and smiles, ready to feed him some ice cream. He shakes his head.

"Babe." He grabs the ice cream carton and the spoon and puts it aside.

"Heey..." She whines. She tries to reach for the ice cream but he blocks her way by softly grabbing her chin and kissing her. She easily gives in and plants her hand on his cheek as the kiss deepens. His hands travel up the shirt to explore her body. Caress her body.

He just really fucking loves the girl.

But as they're getting into the kiss, her phone rings.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh." Logan groans. Christina laughs.

"Babe can you put the ice cream away for me while I answer this please?" She grabs her phone. Felicia.

"Suure..." He grabs the carton and spoon. "Fucking Felicia." He mumbles under his breath. When he's putting the stuff away, he hears Christina slightly yelling into the phone. He's confused as to what he hears.

_**"What?! Felicia slow down please! What's going on! Where's Nico?! Felicia what are you talking about?! Please talk to me."**_

Logan starts making his way back to the room in a hurry to see what's going on with his sister-in-law. With all this drama, he really hopes it isnt as bad as it seems to be.

When he gets to the room, Christina's confused.

"Hello?! Felicia? FELICIA! DONT-" She drops the phone in awe. But she isnt saying anything.

"Baby? Baby. What-What's wrong." He hurries to her side.

"She said she's leaving.."

"What?! Where?"

"I dont know.. But she said to help look out for Nico. She cant tell me where she's going but she said she needs to just get away from everything right now."

"She's leaving Nico?" Christina nodds.

"She's leaving right now..."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
